


Hell Hath No Furry

by orphan_account



Category: DCEU, Wonder Woman (Movie), Wonder Woman (Other forms of Media)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s meant to be Fury, not Furry.Steve didn’t plan on flying a plane full of gas bombs into the sky, firing a gun, and blowing it to pieces, He never thought that this would ever happen, and he never though that this was going to be his final moments on this planet, unsure whether or not his actions were going to be in Vain or not. But, here he was, sitting in the pilots seat of the plane, gun pointed towards the dozens of Gas filled bombs, and memories of Diana flooding through his mind, Oh gods... Had he made a mistake?





	1. The Loss Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is going to be my first ever Fanfic of one of the ships that I love, so bare with me, and feedback is always welcome, so I’ll be able to fix what needs to be fixed. So, this will be a huge and emotional flashback for Diana in this chapter, which means that in the next Chapter, it will flash forward back into the present, and so on, and so forth

_**1918** _

“No.. no no.. Steve, let me do this.. I can do this.. Trus-“

“No, Diana. I need to do this.. not you. It has to be me.. it has to be me, Alright? Alright?” Steve said as he placed his gloved hands onto her arms, and gripped them slightly. He hated to say these words, but it was true.. sadly..

“S-Steve.. what are you.. what do you.. I don’t understand..” she said feeling a small amount of comfort when he placed his hands on her arms.. even.. Safe.. Which was a weird feeling, because of the situation that they were in

“Diana, just listen to me, Okay?” Steve asked with a slight pleading way. He knew what he had to do in order to stop the gas filled bombs from going off, and possibly allowing Germany to win the war, but he didn’t want to leave Diana.

“I have to do this.. Alright? I.. really hate saying this... I can save the day.. Diana, and you can save the world..” He said as he slipped his watch out from his coat pocket, and opened her right hand with his other hand, and placed the watch down onto her open palm 

“Wait.. Steve no.. n-“

“I love you...” Steve said before releasing his hold on her arms, turning to face away from her, and was now sprinting towards the now moving plane, wondering what the Hell He was thinking.  
”Steve!”

The yelling of his Name, made him falter, and second guess what he was doing... no.. he couldn’t stop, this is what he would do, this is what his impact would be on the War, this is what he was meant to do, no more running, he already tried it once, and that proved no use. This was him doing something, something that could get him very well killed, but that didn’t matter anymore, this was his mission, and he needed to finish it 

Thankfully, the plane was starting out at a slow start, so it was easy for Steve to catch up to the plane. He knew that there were at least two men inside, with only one possibly having a gun, or another type of weapon. He continued to run as he got close to door that would enter into the plane, and quickly grabbed onto the handle, hoisting himself up onto a small edge, and standing there for a moment, hoping that this would be over quickly, and becoming Oblivious to what was happening behind him

”It’s sad to see this Diana... all the people that you’ve fought beside, everyone that you’ve saved, would later die.. after all that hard work..” Ares said with an obvious confident tone of voice as he walked towards Diana with his swords in hands “And, seeing Your Captain Tre-“

And, with a blinding punch to his lower right temple, Diana silenced the God of speaking Steve’s name. He had no respect or honor to speak of his name, and before she knew it, She engaged into battle with the God that threatened not only her, and her friends, but also everyone else who lived on this planet.  
Ares flew back on the balls of his feet, as they dug into the concrete runway, causing small bits of it to fly off towards different directions, but Ares quickly stopped himself from going any further back before looking down at the Amazon with a grin appearing from under his mask “Ah, Diana. Try as hard as you may... you will not defeat me, and everyone you have sworn to protect will all perish.”

Diana didn’t speak, she didn’t want to. All she wanted to do was to beat the man that stood before him, for causing all of this chaos throughout the world, to show him what she was really made of, but she didn’t feel powerful.. she felt weak.. and she couldn’t explain why. And, she made a mistake, a big one. She looked over at the plane that was going down the unharmed runway, and watched as Steve hopped onto the small ledge on the side of the plane, and attempted to open the door

Ares knew damn well that she was distracted, and that he should never take this sort of thing for advantage. Without a second thought, he pushed his foot into the ground before pushing forward and flying towards Diana at a high speed. And, Diana didn’t have enough time to react, due to her being distracted, that was a big mistake. He lowered his hand as it balled into an armored fist and slammed it dead center into the middle of her side

  
Diana heard something jump behind her, and her head looked back finding Ares was closing in fast. Her eyes widened before she felt his fist connect to her side that sent her flying towards a Tank that was sitting off towards the right of them, and she let out a pained groan as she made contact with the tank, denting it greatly, and she fell to the ground on her knees, panting

“Diana? Are you saying you can’t take a single punch? Has your mother not taught you anything of Sparring? Of protecting yourself? Of fighting?” Ares asked In a bitter tone of voice as he began to walk towards her, watching as she slowly rose up, and back onto the base of her feet before changing her stance indicating that she was ready to jump, and strike whenever the opportunity arose. And, Ares held his hand up, and with his palm facing upwards before shifting it towards the side quicker than someone blinking  
Confused, Diana wasn’t sure what was going to happen, or what was happening at the moment, but she didn’t have time to think. In a moment that was quicker than it should’ve been, a large armored truck slammed into Diana, causing her to fly up, and towards the right, again.

“You lack the experience Diana! To fight against a god?” Ares said as he lept towards Diana as she flew back in the air, winding up the same armored fist, and slamming it into the base of her stomach launching her to the ground with more power then the last punch that she had received from before, and with a thud, her body slammed into the ash-fault, and she laid there, letting out another groan “You were a fool to think that you would be able to take me down, Diana, and now you will pay..”

Diana, laid there motionless, everything to her seemed to be a blur, she couldn’t think, move, talk, all she could do was breathe. Everything that Ares.. No, Her brother was saying seemed like nothing.. nothing that she cared about. The one arm that laid on her stomach slowly fell to the ground, and she still laid there. She didn’t want to fight him anymore, she didn’t want to do anything, all she wanted to do was accept her fate, and let whatever was going to happen, happen

“Now...” Ares began as he held out his open palm of his right hand, and slowly closed it, and before Diana knew it, she was being wrapped with metal rods, and metal plates that were once attached to one of the roofs on one of the buildings, and she allowed them to wrap around her body, and tighten around her body, slowly squeezing the life out of her “Before I take your life.. you will watch as the man you cared about disappear into the sky.. and never return back to you..”

“W-what?” Diana choked out as the bars continued to tighten around her as her eyes drifted to the plane that was now flying up, and off of the tarmac, and into the cloudy sky, watching as it began to disappear into the clouds, hoping and praying that Steve was alright, but.. Oh was she soon to be wrong in the end..

Steve quickly dropped the unconscious pilots body, and sat down (more of a plopped down) onto the ripped leather seat, and attempted to gain control of the steering, to see if he was able to fly it into another direction, and hope that it would be driven off course (and away from London, far far away from London) With a small yell, he slammed his hand onto the control as he was unable to gain control of the steering, and was now realizing that he was unable to get it off course, no matter how hard he tried  
As Steve sat there trying to get ahold of his breathing, he looked down at his holster to find his gun still inside, and loaded. He rose a brow for a moment before looking back over his shoulder at the bombs that were racked accordingly side by side, row by row. He let out a small shaky breath as he looked forward, and lowered his right hand down, un-clipping the small strap that held the gun in place, flicking it off, and over the top of the gun, and then grabbed the gun by its handle, and pulled it out, and stopped for a moment.

  
He couldn’t believe where he was at this moment, he couldn’t believe that he had gotten this far. He couldn’t believe that he was on a plane filled with gas filled bombs that could wipe out more than half of London, if Steve, and his friends weren’t going to do anything about it, but here he was, pointing a gun, at bombs, on a plane, leaving the woman.. No.. Diana... he wanted to remember that name during his final moments, and leaving his friends behind. He let out another shaky sigh as he cocked his gun with his thumb, and slowly pointed it backwards, at the bombs.

  
Not so surprisingly, He didn’t plan on flying a plane full of bombs that were rigged to explode and take out an entire county, he didn’t plan on all of this happening. He didn’t plan on crashing down on a mysterious Island that nobody even knew existed, he didn’t plan on fighting with the Amazons when the Germans attacked, he didn’t plan on traveling back to the war with an amazon.. No, Diana. He didn’t plan on taking a City From German control, he didn’t plan any of this. He didn’t plan or even ever think that he would soon shoot bombs in a plane that he was in after leaving the Woman he loved behind to fight off The God of War.

  
As he placed his finger on the trigger, and closed his eyes.. Everything he has gone through in the past week flew through his mind; Crash landing on the island, being saved By Diana, Fighting with the Amazons, Sailing back to the war, taking back the City, The Night In the Veld... and Now. Everything was leading up to now, the time where Steve needed to pull the trigger, even if it meant leaving Diana to fight him Off, and as he looked back one last time at the bombs to make sure hat he was actually aiming his gun at them, he looked forward again, closed his eyes, and smiled as he accepted what was soon to come, something very soon...  
   
_**Bang**_


	2. Recovering From Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana still felt... alone. In a very weird kind of way. A way that she was obviously not a big fan of in the slightest. After staying in the dark.. after.. 1917.. she had revealed herself once again when Lex Luthor unleashed a devastating monster onto this earth, leaving one great man dead after sacrificing himself. She felt confused or.. conflicted about her actions.. about others actions.. it was like she was back on the island, when Steve first crashed, and when they first arrived.. everything was different, everything was new. It felt like that all over again.. What was she going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I first wanted to apolgize from my long absence of this story. I had originally planned on posting a week or so after the first post, but school happened, and later on an injury that had me on the sidelines for a while, but now I’m Back! And, this will Be Taken Place after the events of BvS. I’m a little mixed on the whole Dceu, and Comics. So, I’ve decided to try and add in some Rebirth elements later when the story becomes more developed. But, Thank you for waiting this long, and I do hope it does as well as the first chapter that I had published.

As the shot of the bullet rang out in Diana’s Head, her hold on the old picture disappeared causing it to fall onto the both smooth and rough surface of her desk, her eyes filling up with tears as the memories flowed through her head, all good, and of course, all bad. It was like everytime she touched the photo, she was taken back to that same moment, the same moment where she felt heartbreak, the same moment where she felt devastated, the same moment where she felt hopeless. The moment when she lost her Survivor, the man who opened her up to the new world or ‘Mans World’ she lost the person who she felt safe with. She lost the one who still believed in her even when it felt like all hope was lost. She lost the man who she loved dearly, She lost the pilot that guided her through Mans world, and supported her when times got tough; She had lost Steve Trevor

And, Everytime the memories flowed, the same reaction always happened, or well emotion; Sadness. What made it worse, was each time that happened, it felt more real than the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that. But, whenever she had finished any paperwork, she had finished sending the last email of the day, she felt drawn towards the same picture that brought her sadness. She wanted to see him, she wanted to see The Chief, she wanted to see Sameer, and she wanted to see Charlie. But, she wanted to see /Him/. She quickly sat back against her chair, tears running down her cheeks, starting to smudge the makeup she had put on early that morning, but she didn’t care. She never did whenever this had happened. Everytime she touched that picture, and looked at it, she felt alone. She felt scared, and she felt helpless. Even thought she was; Wonder Woman. 

Her eyes darted towards the clock that was placed on the right wall of her office, a good amount of height off the ground. It was late; quite late. Even for Diana. She wanted to go home, get some wine, and try her best to get her mind off of what just happened. She closed her computer that day a foot or two away from her, grabbing it by the side with a good grip, but not tight enough to break it. She used her left hand to grab her purse, opening the top before slipping her computer into it, then closing her purse. She stood up, slipping her purse over her shoulder, before walking around her desk, stopping at the door to turn off the lights. She flicked her finger up causing the lights to switch off in an instant, she then walked it fo the office letting the door close itself with a. Loud bang. Her heels clicked against the tile floor, the clicks echoing throughout the hallway, and part of the museum as she neared the exit [Or Entrance during the hours when the museum was open]. The doors closed behind her as she walked down the steps with obvious grace, before hustling herself towards her car. She pulled out her keys from her side coat pocket, pressing lightly on the button that indicated the car doors to unlock. Her headlights flashed for a small moment before Diana opened the door, lightly placing her purse down onto the passenger side seat. She then slipped into the drivers side side, landing lightly before closing the door, and placing the keys into the ignition, then turning them.

There was a small hum, then a small vibration before the car turned on with ease. She sat back against her seat, pausing for a moment before lightly pressing her foot down onto the peddle, the car pushing forward, and out of the parking lot, down the street, and towards her home. As she drove, her eyes drifted from the road in front of her, to the large bridge that was off towards her right [The Tower Bridge] where a large banner hung from the right side, and was very visible to anyone who were to drive past it. What was shown was a large [S] with a black background. Diana let out a small sigh, as she began to remember the few moments that she shared with Clark before he sacrificed himself to save the world. Seeing Lois look so distraught and heartbroken over the death of Clark, pushed her mind back to 1917 when it had happened. Diana understood the pain that Lois was initially feeling, and she didn’t blame her. The banner seemed to be flowing due the wind that was coming in from the north. Diana had gone to Clark’s funeral with Bruce, and even back then, she knew things were different, things had changed, and things were going to continue to change. Some, in their favor, and sometimes in the opposites sides favor. She approached the parking garage that was attached to her appartment complex, Diana pulling into her designated parking spot that she god gotten when she first arrived to the apartment. As she got out of the car, she grabbed her purse, slipping it over her shoulder again shutting the car door behind her. She walked over to the door that connected the garage and the apartment opening the door, and walking through. There was a guard there every night, and it was the same guard, and his name was Terrance. Terrance was always nice to Diana even when she wasn’t in a good mood. He looked over towards her from where he was sitting at his desk, flashing a bright and friendly smile 

“Good evening Miss Prince. I’m guessing it was a late night at the museum again?”

“Hello, Terrance. And, yes, it was quite a late night. Moving the statues, and new features to the museum. Quite tiring I must say.”

Diana said, even though she didn’t feel tired. She felt wide awake, but once she were to settle in, that feeling might change in an instant. But, she hoped that she would have a peaceful nights sleep, and not one that is interrupted with a Dream, or it ends up being more of a nightmare. She flashed the same friendly, and bright smile towards Terrance. 

“Well, I hope you have a good night Miss Prince.”

“Thank You. Say ‘Hi’ to Monica for me.”

Diana said, and Terrance responded with a small nod before turning back to his computer, and began to flip through the cameras again, checking to make sure that there was nothing out of the ordinary. Diana turned and headed towards the elevators that were lined next to each other. Her smile still present, but slowly fading as she pressed the button to call the elevator, waiting for it to arrive. She heard a small ding emit slightly over her head, and the doors opened revealing the slightly small space that would lead her up to her apartment. She stepped in, pressing the brown that displayed the number [8]. She looked down at her feet as the doors closed in front of her, and the small jerk from the elevator before it began to quickly move her up towards her designated floor in the building. The elevator halted slightly when she arrived oh her floor, the doors slowly parting revealing a nicely decorated hallway, and at the end was her apartment. The best part about having her apartment on the very end, was that she ended up getting a large patio that over looked the city of London. She stepped out, her heels clicking slightly, but becoming muffled when she stepped out and onto the carpet. She turned on the back of her heels, and began to walk towards her apartment door, pulling out the same keys, having the key to her apartment connected to the small chain, just like her car keys. She held the chain by her apartment key, stopping at the door and placing her key into the lock before turning it, unlocking it, pulling the keys out, and opening the door. 

She was greeted with a rush of cold air coming from the AC in her apartment, sending a small shiver down her spine. She stepped in letting the door close softly behind her, before walking over to the Marbel counter top, placing her keys down onto the surface, and her purse down at well. She lightly kicked off her heels, letting them stay under the counter. She glanced over her shoulder for a small moment, before walking over to the fridge, grabbing the handle, and slowly opening it. Her eyes drifted towards one of the side panels or side holder [The things that hold all of the drinks, and condiments.. sorta forgot the word]. Her eyes caught the Merlot that sat there, and it hadn’t been opened. One of her neighbors had given t to her as a gift when she had first arrived. Diana could hold her liquor, but she was only going to have one glass, and most likely a small glass. He grabbed it by the narrow neck of the bottle, using her left hand to close the fridge, then open the cabinet that was off towards the right, revealing different variations of glasses that Diana normally used when drinking anything. She grabbed a small wine glass, placing it down onto the counter, with the wine bottle. Diana opened a small drawer pulling out a bottle opener, that she has used during multiple parties [Mainly Holiday parties is the building]. She opened the bottle with ease, hearing the normal pop, grabbing the bottle pouring it a quarter of the way into the wine glass. When she was done, she placed the bottle back down, pushing it back towards the counter away from the edge, not wanting it to fall off the edge. 

She grabbed the wine glass from the base, before walking over to her couch that was in the living room that connected to the kitchen [It didn’t really connect seeing that it was an open concept floor plan, but it wasn’t far away from the kitchen]. She sat herself down, before taking a small sip from her glass, reaching over slightly grabbing the remote that was placed on the small table in front of her, pressing the red power button, The Tv turning on instantly. Diana flipped to the news station that usually ran late at night, but not all night. Even when traveling internationally it seemed that every News Station was displaying the same thing; The Death of Superman, and everything else that had happened. And, it seemed they were asking the same questions; What was going to happen next? Will there be another savior? Is Superman Really gone?. Diana sat back against her couch, taking another sip of her whine looked off towards the patio, before looking back at the TV screen seeing a different segment on, and it was about a small adoption center for all kinds of animals; and it seemed that they were having a sale of some kind. But, just like she had predicted before, it didn’t take long for her to feel tired and/or out of it. She didn’t feel like moving though, she felt relaxed, she felt comfortable where she was. Looking next to her, it was as if she felt some sort of presence next to her, and, it was strangely making her feel more safe than she has today, but she didn’t feel like questioning it. 

~~~~~~~~

A shiver was sent down Diana’s spine, waking her from her light sleep. She was currently spread out across the couch, her feet lightly pushing up against the other side of the couch. She shifted slightly, feeling the blanket that was wrapped around her moving as she moved. She didn’t remember it being as cold before, and she didn’t remember turning it down, but leaving it where it was. Had it malfunctioned? Diana asked herself as she slowly began to sit up from where she was lying, and looked over towards where the thermostat was on the wall, raising a small brow growing a little confused, since it was the same when Diana first came home. She felt the same breeze again, brush up against her back, causing her to shiver again. And, Diana felt like something was reallly off. Obviously it was the [Bad] Off feeling that nobody really wanted to feel, but at the same time, it was a different off. One that she hadn’t really felt in a long while, Diana sat all the way up, on high alert, unsure if someone was indeed in her house, and if they were, they have made a grave mistake. Diana slowly pulled the blanket off of her body, so it wouldn’t construct or limit the Amazon’s movements if she were indeed needing to do something, if there was a stranger in her home. She then looked towards the patio, seeing a man, a man that felt all to familiar, and yet, it felt like she was seeing a ghost of some form. And, He was leaning forwards against the railing, Diana immediately standing up. Who was this man? And.. why was He just standing there? Diana slowly approached the door, light footed, and gracefully, not making a sound. She stepped forward, all the way at the door, slowly grabbing onto the small white handle that was on the door, and slowly turnin it upwards, unlocking the door with a quiet and tiny click. She slowly pushed the door towards her left, slowly sliding it open, and thankfully the door did not squeak or make a sound. She released the hold on the small white handle, and stepped out onto the smooth wooden surface of the patio, not making a sound as she approached the man, feeling both cautious and curious at the same time. The curiosity starting to cloud her mind, but none the less, something about this man was.. different. But, the man seemed to have sensed her, and reacted by no longer leaning on the railing, standing up straight, his fixtures, or features became more clear to Diana, and The Amazon stepped back, curiosity and the cautiousness disappearing, with the feeling of fear, and shock quickly replacing it. The Man waited a moment as if he was doing a dramatic pause of some sorts or a dramatic reveal. The man slowly turning to face Diana with a smile that she was Oh-So familiar with, But Diana couldn’t believe it. Those blue eyes piercing her own as he looked at her, with a look that she hasn’t seen in forever, a look that she never forgot, a look that stuck with her for a long time. The look of a man who had nothing left to lose, or well, that was what Diana believed back then. But, it still reminding Diana of the time she first met the man on the beach, and the time in the cave, and the last time she saw the man. Everything rushing back to her, her judgement was now growing cloudy, but.. how could she forget those eyes? Breathlessly, Diana stepped forward and asked the man one word that might change her world forever.

“Steve?”


	3. A Call for Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning, she believed it to be a nightmare of some sorts, and it wouldn’t be the first time. But, it was something different, reminding her of what she missed, and who she missed. 
> 
> And somewhere, Steve finally wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got the next three chapters ready for y’all, jus’ Debating on when to post them.
> 
> And I also just realized that I misspelled the story name, I feel stupid.

Diana wasn’t sure of what was going on, but it was definitely unnatural, or strange to be seeing him. All though, it wasn’t the first time she’s seen Steve, whether it be in dreams, visions, or just thoughts playing out through her mind while she worked at the museum. But, this felt different, very different, it felt more real than the other times She’s seen Steve. She slowly approached the man she once loved, raising her right hand in front of her with an open palm. Most of the time, her hand would go through the man, only on small occasions is when she actually felt him, but that’s only happened one other time after [1917]. The palm of her hand slowly lowered towards his chest, closing the distance as she pressed the palm of her hand up against his right pectoral. Her eyes widened as she made contact with Steve, and this was definitely different from the other times, it felt more real. She wasn’t sure if this was just mind tricks, or hell, maybe she was even losing her mind. Could this be the work of the gods trying to send her a message through the man Diana listened to the most? It could quite possibly be that, or many other things, but it still always through her off. Her hand lightly gripped the shirt that Steve was wearing feeling the soft fabric through her fingers as it slightly intertwined with hers, her grip growing iron tight Almost to the point of ripping a hole in the mans shirt out of frustration as she grew confused to why this was happening, she didn’t understand why, and she wanted to know why. Steve ducked his chins down, to look at Diana, his smile still present; bright, friendly, and comforting. Diana wanted to believe that this was real, that this was actually Steve Trevor; The Survivor, but she knew that it wasn’t, she knew better than this. But, that thought always lingered into the back of her mind. Her left hand slowly moved up his left arm, up his wrist, then his fore arm, past his bicep, and up to his shoulder. She could still feel the scars that he had gotten from times before they met. She looked up at the man, her eyes beginning to water. 

Steve tilted his head slightly, his smile disappearing, and quickly being replaced with a frown. Steve raised his right open right hand, before slowly placing his calloused palm onto her cheek. Diana released the hold of the fabric of Steve’s shirt, placing the palm of her hand, over his as she finally felt the contact again, the contact that she loved, the contact that she missed. Yes, throughout the century that she’s been ‘Laying low’ she’s met many men in her lifetime, and they’ve all had charm, wit, love, and caring features that Diana has always loved. But, just like everyone, Diana’s outlived them all, having to watch as they grow old, and soon die of old age, most did. Others died of illnesses that Doctors could not cure, leaving Diana confused, but later on she would soon understand. But, the deaths that affected her the most would always be of the Oddfellows, of Steve, and of Etta. She grew the closets towards them during the war, during the time when Diana was still learning about ‘Mans World’. During the time when Diana felt lost, and confused to why people would bring war into a place of peace. Diana still sometimes did not understand why people still brought war in other country’s, to people who would be affected most. Was it just to spite the civilians? The innocents? Was it to show that they too had power in the world? Was it soon going to be something greater, to big for even her to handle? Diana wasn’t sure, nor did she want to find out. 

A small tear ran down her cheek, like it did in the museum, and just like in the museum, more years followed. Not like a stream of tears or a full breakdown, but it was more of a silent cry or sob. Steve slowly ran his calloused covered thumb across her cheek, wiping away a few tears as they fell, causing a small shudder to flow through the Amazons Body. Her fingers gripped onto Steve’s, missing his touch. The wind blew across the patio balcony, causing small strands of hair to fall in front of his face. And, it reminded or brought her back to when they were arguing on the base. Arguing about why the men still fought, and who was at fault. Who was the reason to blame for all of the blame. Was it Ares? At the time Diana didn’t know. Or, was it men? With only an influence of Ares’s presence fueling the already burning the fire? Was it truly men who were the reason war tore through the world over the centuries, the pillaging of villages, the burning of towns, the downfall of Kingdoms, the bombing of countries? Even after defeating Ares, men still fought, and for what? All that would be the outcome, was death. Would there even be a country to run after all the carnage that has taken place? Steve’s thumb still slowly rubbed against her cheek, Diana’s grip on his hand getting stronger, and stronger, and stronger. And, Diana knew it wasn’t really him, because he wasn’t behind affected. But, Diana figured it out a while ago that it wasn’t him. But, that still doesn’t mean seeing, and feeling him wouldn’t affect her. Like what was said before, this has happened many times before, to many times. Most nightmares, but thankfully not all. The ones that weren’t nightmares were times when she felt Steve with her, laying next to her in bed, comforting her after a long day at work, or a day when not everything went her way. At rare occasions, she felt his touch, just like Now. Diana prayed that it would stay like this, peaceful, calm, good.

“Steve...”

“Hey, Angel.”

Steve responded calmly as he tilted his head slightly, his frown disappearing. Leaving a blank facial expression, before a small smile appeared again. Diana inhaled sharply at hearing him speak in a long time. Those two words strangely felt comforting to Diana, those two small words made her feel safe. As if everything bad, or terrible had stopped. She looked into his piercing blue eyes. A sight that she would both never miss, nor forget. How could she forget that? Diana paused for a Moment before responding with a slightly husky tone of voice 

“Why must it be like this Steve? Why did it have to end up like this?”

“Diana... you know why. Even though, I don’t like it.. it had to be that way. In order for those bombs to not reach their destination, and take away more innocent lives. I dealt with the bombs, and you defeated Ares. Diana, you won. You saved millions from dying.”

“/We/ won, Steve. We won... Etta, Charlie, Chief... Sameer, You, and I won. I wasn’t the only person to save the people in The small little town of Veld. I wasn’t the only one who took down that airfield, preventing.. any bombs from causing more damage.”

Diana spoke softly as images flashed through her head of the time during ‘No-Mans Land’. Watching not only Steve, but the others cross it knowing full well that one small piece of lead could take any of their lives in an instant. And, Diana didn’t really think about it back then, but with all of the advancement in technology throughout the years, everything has become more Dangerous. More people can be at risk every single day, and they might not even know it. Hell, there could be an invasion from another world right at this second, and nobody would even know what was happening until it was to late. Steve’s hand shifted slightly, but Diana’s grip was still tight, iron tight. She didn’t want to let go of him, because she knew that at any moment she could wake up, and Steve would be gone. Diana stepped forward, closing the distance between the two, laying her head lightly on his chest her hair falling past her head, down to her shoulders, some strands of her hair fell over the back of her shoulders. Steve’s hand moved away from her right cheek, and down to her waist. He proceeded to wrap it across her back, causing Diana to release the grip on Steves hand. His other hand grabbed her left hand, and lifted it upwards slightly interlocking his fingers with her, a smirk replacing his smile. 

“Diana, what happened, had to happen. I needed to deal with the bombs, and you needed to deal with Ares. At that time, you were the only one who could. You were the only one who could defeat him. The bombs were something you didn’t need to worry about, I took care of it.”

Suddenly, the two began to sway back and forth at a slow pace, their feet staying put. Diana looked up at the ghost of the man she once loved, and after after what felt like days of having reasons not to smile, she smiled. The same bright smile that appeared back at the Veld, when she saw her first snowfall, when she danced [Well, in her mind more of a sway than a dance, but still, it was something she enjoyed greatly]. Her hand hat once held his, slipped past his waist, and placed her hand on the base of his back, the same way she did back at the Veld. She laid her head Back down on his chest, longing to hear his heart beat again, to hear the rhythmic beat she heard before. They began to move their feet, in sync, sliding gracefully across the surface of the patio without making a sound, or a single mistake. During her lifetime, The Amazon learned to dance different dances, at different beats, and pace. All were enjoyable for her, all were fun to do. They danced the same pace they did back then, when everyone was celebrating a small victory that felt like a large one. The people of the village felt at peace, that they were safe, that they could go back to their old lives when war didn’t tear families apart, when war didn’t cause fear to flow through everyone like a wild and raging river that seemed to go on forever. At that moment, everyone felt at peace. Like the war had ended, even though it still raged on miles away. 

As they slowly glided across the smooth wodden surface of the patio, music filled The Amazons Head replacing the thoughts of back then. Her movements became more graceful, more fluid. She began to grow more relaxed, as if everything around her that caused pain, stress, etc. had disappeared, and it felt like they would never return, and Diana hoped that they didn’t. But, she knew better, they would return and/or resurface, but now, she needed to focus on what was going on. She was dancing; dancing with the man that once left her with a plane filled with bombs, and a gun. She closed her eyes as they swayed, as they danced. Feeling the mans chest slowly rise with every breath he took, but no heartbeat followed. The music slowly playing in the back of her mind, and it seemed as if Steve had gotten better with his dancing. Suddenly, the music shifted lr changed in her head, into a more calm type of music. Not soon long after, Steve’s chest began to vibrate, as if he was humming something.. no.. as if he was singing something. Diana slowly moved her head off of the mans chest, to look at him, and Steve’s eyes were glanced up at the sky, as the stars dotted across it, making a beautiful scene. He sung in a slow, and low tone of voice, a beautiful song that she hasn’t heard in a while

“I’m sorry Dear, so sorry dear. I’m sorry I made you cry! Won’t you forget? Won’t you forgive? Don’t let us say goodbye! One, little word, one little smile.

One little kiss, won’t you try? It breaks my heart to hear you sigh. I’m sorry I made you cry!”

Steve paused as the sound of trumpets entering her head, playing the most beautiful sound that’s she heard. The violins sound growing slightly as they played out, the trumpets volume suddenly increasing from a MP [Metzo Piano] all the way to a F [Forte] their sound growing long, with an obvious sound of vibrato at the end of their notes carrying out the not even longer. The Violins going into a triplet note, before slowly dying back into a P [Piano] and the trumpets disappearing from her head, her eyes never leaving Steve as he sung

“I’m sorry dear, so sorry Dear. I’m sorry I made you cry! Won’t you forget? Won’t you forgive? Don’t let us say goodbye! One little word, one little smile.

One little kiss, won’t you try? It’s breaks my heart to hear you sigh. I’m sorry I made you cry....”

 

Steve finished the lyrics of the song, and Diana knew when he first began that it was Frank Sinatra without a single doubt. Steve’s eyes drifted across, looking at all of the stars in the sky, with amazement, cheerfulness, and pure happiness. His broke his gaze from the sky, down to Diana, that smile that she loved was still there. They continued to sway as the music slowly disappeared from the back of her mind, leaving them in silence. Suddenly, Steve stopped moving, removing his two hands from where they once were, and cupped Diana’s face in his hands, and leaned in slightly, before planting a soft kiss on her forehead, then her nose, and then finally on her lips, a soft Kiss that felt so real to Diana. Steve tilted his head slightly towards the right, his smile growing slightly as he admired Diana, oh how she’s changed over the last century, but she’s always been beautiful in his eyes, and that would never change 

“It’ll all be over soon, Diana. I promise... It’ll all be over soon.. I love you.”

As the last three words were spoken, suddenly Diana awoke on the couch, still wrapped in the same blanket, with the small empty glass of wine that sat on the table where she had last put it. She sat up, and immediately looked over towards the Patio. She knew not to get her hopes up, and she was right about that, because, there was no one on her patio, no one at all. The patio door was closed, and still locked, the sun starting to rise on the horizon, and Diana knew she had slept most of the night, but at the same time, she felt as if she was up all night. The sound of a vibrating buzz on the table in front of the couch, caught her attention, and she looked over seeing her phone. Someone was calling her, but, who would be this early in the morning. She reached over, grabbing her phone to read either the number or the name, immediately she rose a brow seeing the name ‘Bruce Wayne’ pop up. What would he need? Had there been another attack? Was it something important. She pressed the green call button, accepting the call, and raised the phone up to her ear. Immediately, Bruce spoke with the same stern voice that she had remembered at Clark’s funeral, it wasn’t something she could’ve forgotten.

“Diana, it’s Waller. She says she’s found something that should involve us. Something that we need to see.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You must wake up, Captain Trevor. You’ve been asleep for a long time.”


	4. A Call to Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Steve wakes, he meets a man, or thing, or whatever this presence is, and questions fill his head. He learns who this presence is, and learns a few more things
> 
> Diana and Bruce discover people, people who are different. And, it seems that ARGUS is hiding something, that has Caught Diana’s attention. Although she didn’t get a clear view of who it was, it still never left the back of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still tryin’ to pump out many chapters as I can [Like one is typed out once every two or three days] and Thank you all for the support!

“You must Rise, Captain Trevor. Wake up.”

Steve’s eyes were still closed as he laid on the bumpy surface of the floor. The voice sounding more of a command, than a request, or a suggestion of some sorts. And, just like the stranger had commanded, he opened his eyes expecting to be in heaven, laying on a floating cloud of some sorts, seeing people with wings, possible old ear buddies; Charlie, Sameer, Chief, and Hell... even Etta. But, this place was far from Heaven. He expected to see a clear blue sky, possibly a great sight, but no. He saw a mix of grey, and read ceiling that Steve had to guess was about 20+ feet high, or possibly even higher, with jagged surfaces, like spikes. Some even look like they could fall at any moment, and land either on Steve, or next to him. He didn’t feel like moving as the touch soil dug into his back, and it felt like he had been sleeping for a century, but.. that wasn’t possible.. right? His breathing was slow, calm, and collected, but he felt like he was going to lose it any minute, second, or moment. The last thing he remembers was the gun in his hand, finger on the trigger ridding a plane full of bombs. He remembered pulling the trigger, the small moments when the fire licked against his skin, the Last moment of peace, thinking of Diana, before he was blasted to oblivion, or so he believed, again, he never even got the chance to see how it ended up, but he always believed thag Diana had won, even when he was up in that plane as the battle down below played out. He wasn’t sure whether or not Diana had heard him say those three words, but he hoped she did. And, he prayed to god that his death wasn’t in vain. His eyes drifted across the ceiling, hsi chest slowly rising, and slowly going down, but he didn’t feel his heart beat in his chest.

“Rise, Steve Trevor.”

Steve heard that commanding voice again, and as if he was under some spell, The Pilot slowly sat up, using the calluses palms of his hands to push him up, against the rocky and rough soil that he was laying upon. His head tilted to the right slightly as a few feet away from his feet, was a river. Not one that you’d see in a small town, or on a long drive. No, this was different. Even though Steve had no clue where he was, but he could tell this was no ordinary river. This was one that you couldn’t jump in, and swim around in with friends after a long ride, or at a party celebrating a birthday or a large achievement. As the river flowed smoothly, large strands of white was seen flowing with it, those strands starting to form into bodies of some sorts, but they didn’t form faces. Even without the faces, they seemed lost, scared, even terrified. Steve’s eyes drifted form the river, down to himself, mainly expecting to see his clothes burning, or already burned. He expected to see his flesh on fire, the smell of burning flesh, but he was fine. His right hand slowly moved towards his chest, his palm slowly being placed down, feeling the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. He felt fine, he didn’t feel any pain, he didn’t have any burning skin, didn’t have any burn marks that he could see, it might be a different scenario if he took his shirt off. Strangely, he felt at peace knowing that he was fine, but there was another reason that he felt at peace, and it was because he had a Dream, that felt Oh-so real. It may have seem like a small moment to others, but it wasn’t to him. He was dancing with Diana on her patio, and he guessed they were in London. Although, this wasn’t the first time he’s had a Dream like that. 

“Come, Steve. There has been a lot that you’ve missed over the past Century. It is time that we jog your memory.”

Steve’s eyes widened to the mention of ‘The Past Century’. Had he really been asleep [Or what felt like he was asleep] for that long? No.. that wasn’t possible, at least it didn’t feel like it was possible. But, he guessed it was, or at least that’s what it felt like. Steve looked down at his feet, seeing that he was barefoot, and tilted his head slightly his brow furrowing for a moment before he used the palms of his hands, to push himself up off his ass, and onto his feet in one swift motion. His feet slightly dug Into the soil, small bits of rock dig back into the bottom of his feet, but he felt no pain. Steve looked forward hoping to find the stranger, person, or possibly thing that was speaking to him. Silently hoping that it was indeed a person, and not a Skeleton of some kind that were to appear out of the darkness, and scare the living shit out of him.. but, with all the Steve’s witnessed, and has gone through, was there really anything left that could scare him? He looked down at himself once again, seeing what he was wearing. It felt loose, but snug at the same time, the palm of his hand slowly running over the surface of his white tattered shirt. His pants seeming to have the same texture as his shirt, the bottom of his pants stopping at his ankles, seeming to be to small for him, but so did his shirt. Suddenly, he felt the presence of something greater than a man, something that had power, and the last time he’s seen, or felt someone who had power, was when Ares had appeared. Steve quickly looked forward seeing multiple small bright lights appear from out of the darkness, and the lights slowly began to approach him, the figure becoming more clear with each step it took. 

“Who... who are you? What the hell is this place? Why.. why am I here?”

“Why, Captain Trevor, this isn’t just some place. This is the underworld, a place where souls go once they’re Time is up in the mortal world. And, well... you’ve been here for quite some time, but it seems if now, the others seem it’s ready for you to return to the world. I, disagreed at first at the thought of bringing you back, but as time progressed, it seemed as if it were best to send your soul back to the mortal world, and not just in spiritual form.”

Steve visibly stiffened to the mention of the underworld. Now, Steve didn’t expect there to be an underworld. He believed that souls would go to either two places; Heaven and Hell, like other people. But, it seemed that Steve hasn’t really been right in... well, according to the figure that was approaching the last century. Steve’s eyes darted towards the figure at the mention of ‘Spiritual Form’. Did he mean his subconscious? Did that explain the dreams that he had been having? Is that why the felt so real? Steve swallowed hard at the thought of that, unsure if that was actually Diana that he had been dancing with, or was that just his mind playing tricks on him? He didn’t get to see how the fight between Ares and Diana played out, he wasn’t sure if Diana was killed, he wasn’t sure if Ares was killed. But, if that was actually Diana... did she have the same dream as Steve did? Had she been having that same dreams as him, the ones that felt so real... did they feel real to her? Or.. was that another trick? He remembered singing to her when they were dancing... Frank Sinatra. But, that’s what confused him, he didn’t remember back in 1917 of a man called Frank Sinatra, so it didn’t make sense to him why he knew the words to one of his songs.. was it, just natural? Had his brain been retaining information for the past century? Has this figure been feeding him information? His thoughts were cut off when the lights grew brighter, and the figure came into view, and Steve wasn’t going to lie, it shocked him. 

“And, to answer your final question, My name is Hades; God of Death. And, do not worry, Captain Trevor, I am not like Ares. There will be no fighting between us two. But, we do need to do a few things, so you’re... caught up?”

Steve blinked, trying to keep his mouth shut, so his jaw wouldn’t slam into the ground. Back when he went to school, the teachers had talked about Ancient Greek Gods, and how there were many that watched over everything. Each God having their own purpose, their own agendas, their own reasoning to their thinking, and their decisions. Steve knew of Hades; The God aid Death, and how he was the one who had seen millions of souls throughout his lifetime. The God didn’t look like Steve expected. Steve expected to see a tall man, muscular, because like gods, they were strong, the strongest of the strong. But, Steve had been fooled once about the appearance of someone, and he was Oh-So wrong about that judgment he had once made. Hades stood in front of Steve, and he wasn’t tall; Steve was about 6’0-6’1 in height and the man seemed to be between 5’4-5’6 in height. On top of the Gods head.. or what seemed to be the gods head, was Candles. That seemed to have been burning for more than just a century, wax slowly running down the mans fans, but it seemed to be causing no pain at all. And, the God seemed to have to eyes, or at least that’s what it looked like to Steve’s point g view; The wax that was running down the Gods face seemed to have been covering them, only his mouth seemed to have been shown. The God had a bluish/Greyish skin tone to him, as if he had never seen the sun in his life, or was dipped in a large turquoise paint bin, and left out to dry, and to slowly fade away. The God was wearing an armor, designed with the color pattern of both black and red; Black being the primary color scheme, with small lines [Or the Secondary color] of red. The God smiled up at him, before turning away, no longer facing Steve, raising his right arm, and moved it forward, beconing Steve to follow him

“Follow me, Captain Trevor. We have much to see, and discuss.”

Steve watched as the God of Death walked forward on a path that appeared under the feet of the Pilot that seemed to go on forever, but it was actually not as long as Steve had expected. Just like before, Steve followed behind the god, keeping his distance unsure whether or not trust the God that walked in front of him. Because, the last time he met a god, it did not end up like he wanted it to, like at all. But, it seemed in the small amount of time that Steve was awake, the God of Death seemed trustworthy to him, and Steve didn’t have this thought in his mind, but there could have been a chance that he could’ve killed Steve when he was in his comatose state of mind, but then again, apparently other gods believed that Steve should have been sent back, and they may or may not have been happy if the man were to turn up dead. Steve’s feet walked across the path that was laid out in front of them, the surface of the soil was different, smoother rocks guided their path to their destination that seemed to be miles away, as the area around them began to light up, making it easier for the Pilot to see as they walked, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the candles that were atop the gods head, or if this was some kind of sensor type that, and would continue to go as they grew closer to their destination. The River that Steve had seen when he first opened his eyes, flowed next to the two, the souls of people who had died followed them with quick peace, seeming to be eager to see what could happen, or it may have just been the presence of The God of Death. More questions filled Steve’s brain, as everything began to settle in, all of the memories of his past life, all of the dreams he had when he was asleep, the thought of seeing the real Diana lingered in the back of his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rain trickled against Diana’s Armor, as she stood in front of the Facility where Bruce had said to meet him. And, it definitely seemed important for the two to come. After she revealed herself to the world when Doomsday attacked, it seems as if more.. or different things began to happen. Crime rate in major cities began to drop, and not only in Gotham, in Starling, Jump, Central, and others. But, Crime rate in metropolis jumped 23% when The Death Of SuperMan was confirmed. She and no doubt that Bruce was trying to figure out what’s that he could prevent the crime rate from rising again, but there seemed to be something clouding his judgment. The wind blew hard against The Amazon, a small shudder ran through her body as she slowly closed her eyes as she waited for ‘The Bat’ to appear. In her mind, she was back with Steve still dancing with him, the same Frank Sinatra song being sung by Steve, as the music played out through her head, the feeling of finally being with him again, even though it was just a Dream. Diana’s eyes slowly opened to the sound of movement towards the right of where she was standing. Her head slowly turned towards the location, her eyes falling on a tree, where leafs fell below the late branches, some without any leafs, which made sense, because in the states, it was nearing winter for some. While other states would only see a small drop in tempurtate [People in Texas would understand this]. What she saw sitting on one of the large branches was two birds, but not just pigeons, it was a white dove, and an Owl. Diana quirked a small smirk as she looked at the two, but it disappeared when she felt the presence of someone else. Her eyes drifted towards her left, seeing Bruce standing there, waiting in his Batsuit, and she decided to speak first to break the silence 

“It’s good to see you Bruce. Do you know why Waller has called to see us? Is it something about Clark? Luthor?”

“Waller didn’t give any specifics to why she needed us, But she isn’t one to give all of the information over the phone. But, it may have something to do with the death of Clark.”

Diana nodded silently, as her eyes fell towards the entrance seeing two armored, and armed guards walk out, causing her to raise a brow. Did they not trust the two heroes? It would seem odd if they didn’t, they did display that they care when they fought Doomsday, wasn’t that enough? Or were people not used to this kind of change, or having someone like Diana, who had so much power? Then again, most people were not a fan of Clark being around, and protecting him. Some even wanted the Kryptonian gone, and off of this world, and back then, it confused Diana, but she soon learned that there could always be a possibility of Clark turning evil, and using his power against the people he once protected. Another figure appeared in the open doorway of the facility, with a blank expression; Amanda Waller. Holding Manila folders in her hand, each one seeming to have multiple papers on something, or multiple things. Instinctively, Bruce didn’t trust what Amanda was up to, after all, she did have a group of Villians working for her to eliminate threats that seemed dangerous. Yes, she did have control over the group [By implanting Brain Bombs] But, Bruce didn’t agree with that either. Having a Killer Croc, a man who can set ablaze, a woman who can turn into a witch of some kind with great power, A contracted Killer; who Bruce has had many encounters with, and a psychotic Jester that could lose it at any moment [And it wouldn’t be the first time] obviously doesn’t sit right with Bruce. Diana looked over towards Bruce who gave a quick glance towards her, before giving a small nod, and walked across the lot towards Amanda 

“But, now we get the chance to find out what she’s hiding. Or, what else she doesn’t want us to find. Remember, Diana. This is greater than just a government company. They’re different from the government.”

Amanda looked up towards the two as they walked towards her, Diana’s pace slightly faster than Bruce’s a small illuminating glow coming from on top of her files, and Diana knew it was a tablet of some kind. And, it was true about ARGUS. They were definitely different than the Government, they were something greater. They always seemed to have more information, some of it even shocking Bruce, who knew quite a bit of information. Diana approached the group before Bruce did, her eyes drifting from the armed guards in front of her, blocking Amanda from them, mainly keeping her eyes on the guns that they held. And, Diana could defend herself against automatic weapons, she’s obviously caught against greater things than just guns. Her eyes then drifted towards Amanda, curious to what was on her tablet, and of course what were in the files. Amanda lifted her finger, and pressed down on the power button, shutting off the tablet, the Illumination of the screen going black. When Bruce reached the group, Amanda turned away from the two, and the guards raising her arm, and moving it forward telling the two silently to follow her. She then began to walk through the open doorway, the guards quickly walking behind her, catching up to her sides their eyes looking forward, but ready to defend the Woman lfnthe Super or the Bat tried anything. As Diana stepped into the ARGUS Facility, she could tell it was different. They didn’t have security at the front, but there were cameras at every corner of the hallways, and rooms that lined the hallways. But, with the pace they were going, Diana was unable to get a clear glance at each one, but she had a good guess that they were either meeting rooms, operation rooms [Missions, Ops, Etc] or rooms that held workers. Diana looked forward as they turned the corner, walking into a large room that held multiple monitors, some next to each other, and on the larger one, there were multiple files pulled up, all having different names; Cyborg, King, Flash. 

“Thank you both for coming. I believe that this will interest you. Especially after the death of Superman.”

Amanda spoke, keeping Bruce’s attention, but something else caught the attention of Diana’s; causing her to look away from the screen, and over towards another room that was made to look like a hospital room, but with tech greater than what a hospital could supply to their patients. They were all wearing hospital masks [One that Doctors would wear when going into surgery, or one that you were made to wear when having the flu, or other illness]. The door was open, wide open actually, but all Diana could see was the tail end of a hospital bed, and the bottom half of a patient who was under the covers or bed sheets, seeming to either be asleep, unconscious, or awake but just not moving. Someone standing at the foot of the bed as nurses orderly filled in, and out of the room. The only one who stayed seemed to be the Doctor, or the main care taker of the patient. In front of the Woman was a homophonic screen, and keyboard, and what was displayed [Or what Diana could see] was charts, Diana guessed that they were tracking the progress of the mans health. Diana could not make out the name thtabwas displayed out in a small font, but she still grew curious to who this was. The Doctor looked up from the screen, and over towards Diana, locking eyes with her. Her fingers stopped typing, as her hand seemed to pull out a smaller holographic keyboard or keypad, typing in a four digit code before the door of the room abruptly closed. Diana blinked shocked, but curious. She looked back towards The screen, that Now had a different display. At the top right corner the name display of; King. There were multiple videos of small amounts of time for each one, all seeming to have switched from bad camera quality, to good camera quality.

“We have different agents stationed all across the world, mainly in points of interest. But, also in small parts of the world as well. We mainly catch things in the bigger cities, but a few weeks ago, one of our agents stationed out in a small town caught a few things, that seemed to be... more in your area of expertise, or experience.”


	5. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally learns more about who this man is, where is he is, and finally gets the opportunity to figure out what he’s missed during the past century when he was asleep. 
> 
> Diana and Bruce finally get a chance to see who have been on ARGUS’s radar for the past few months or so, and it is interesting to see what the group has been providing them.

The path beneath Steve’s feet began to wind, twisting and turning as they walked, Steve still trying to keep a good distance of about 2-3 feet behind the God. Again, even thought he said he was of no harm, that still didn’t ease his nerves, even if the god was there to help Steve, in.. what did he say? Being caught up! That’s what he said. The two approached what seemed to be a dock of some kind, or a place that was only large enough to hold on boat.. maybe not even a boat.. a canoe? Kayak? Did they even have that kind of stuff down here? Questions filled his mind as The God Of Death stopped at a small wooden Pilon that went to about his his waist, maybe even a little higher. Steve really couldn’t tell as he approached. His feet dug into the mixture of the soil, each step seemed to be slower than what it would be like on regular soil, and man.. was everything down here strange as hell. Steve stopped next to The God, his nose scrunched slightly as a nasty smell filled his nose, causing him to step back slightly, instinctively pinching his nose shut, but he wasn’t sure what was worse; Smelling it in through his nose, or through his mouth. His eyes beginning to water as the smell seemed to seep through the closer of his nose; It was like the mixture of burning flesh, a three week old decaying body, or more than just one decaying body, and rotten meat all jumbled into one; and, it was most likely the worst thing Steve has ever smelled. Hades looked over, and Up at Steve, pursing his lips for a moment, and even with his eyes seemingly covered in wax, Steve could tell that he wasn’t at all surprised at Steves reaction 

“Do not worry, Captain Trevor. The smell will soon pass, or hopefully.. for your sake, you’ll get used it to. It seems that everyone else has. Either that, or they just deal with it.”

Hades said as he looked forward, the fire atop of his candles shifting as his head had moved, but none of the flames had gone out. Steve just guessed thinking that they were like an Eternal flame of some kind. Steve blinked, a small tear running down his cheek as the smell seemed to slowly secrete back out of his nose, and possibly out to go bother some other poor soul. Steve slowly released the tight pinch on his nose, bracing for the terrible smell to hit him again, but it didn’t. He let out a big sigh of relief obviously glad that he no longer needed to smell that again, He hoped. Steve’s eyes drifted across the small pier that they were standing on, his eyes wandering around watching as people wearing grey or black hoods, causing Steve to let out a small snort of amusement, thinking in the back of his mind that this must be a scene straight out of a horror movie as they tried to depict what dead bodies would wear if they were alive. Hades head suddenly jerked towards the left, causing Steve to jump slightly out of surprise, but it seemed that Hades hadn’t noticed. From the left, an old looking raft appeared from the mist, but it wasn’t just an old rickety wooden looking raft of some kind, it was attended by someone holding an old looking wooden oar, and it seemed that they came in a matching set. This man did not have the hood over his head, but he still wore the grey garment. He didn’t look like a skeleton, or a decaying body [And Thankfully didn’t smell like one] but, he only looked like an old man, with white eyes. There was no pupil, nor was it clouded at all, it was just plain white. He slowly approached the small pier, stopping at the feet of Hades silently waiting for the two to board, and row them off to a location that Steve did not know of. Hades silently stepped aboard, and Steve followed, stepping onto the rickety raft with his hands draped next to his sides, and the man behind them slowly pushed off, and began to the row them toward their destination 

“Captain Trevor, I mist suggest that you avoid putting any part of your body in the river that we are flowing across. I’ve had many souls do that action, and they have been dragged down. I cannot have someone like you have the same fate.”

“S-someone like me...? Whadda ya mean by Someone like me?”

“Like I said when you first woke up, other people of power have expressed interest in bringing you back to the mortal world. Someone as yourself that has been gaining high interest, should not get the fate of the poor souls before you.”

“Oh.. So, those other people that have apparently been expressing interest in my return.. are they gods? Like you?”

“Yes, they are. But, they are gods of other things. I am the god of death. I deal with... well, look around you. I stay in the underworld, unless the others have called for an important tal-“

“Like a meeting of some sorts?”

“Yes.. like a meeting. As I was saying, there is Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Zeus, Poseidon, And more like them. Over the past century, they watched Diana stay in hiding, staying away from the world, moving across it before laying low in London, a place I believe that you’re familiar with?”

“Yeah.. Yeah. That’s the, uh, first place we went after leaving the island. It.. really didn’t look the best, and Diana was quick to point that out. We met Etta after we docked, and I’m sure that you and the... ‘Others’ know what happened after that.”

“Yes, we watched as the Amazon left with the first man to set foot on Themyscira. We knew what she was facing, even if most believed that Ares was dead. But, only some of us knew that he was still out there. We decided not to tell the others, we didn’t want to worry the others, and possibly make the whole ordeal more stressful than it already was.”

“Wait.. if you, and some of the others knew about Ares being out there, then.. why didn’t you stop him? Or try and tell Diana?”

“Because, Captain Trevor. It was Diana who was destined to defeat The God Of War. If we were to intervene, not only could we have been defeated.. the outcome of everything could have been far worse than what it turned out to be. They said that millions died, they did. I had to watch as they approached, men, women, children. If we were to intervene, I would have been met with more than just millions of souls. It was the only way, Captain Trevor; you have to trust me on that. It had to happen this way, for Diana to succeed. For her to discover her true power. I am sorry that it had to include the loss of your life, but that noble sacrifice was what truly told the gods that you deserved a second chance, and even I believed that. And, that is why you are here now. Why you are about to soon go back to the mortal world, and live your life again, with Diana, and have many interesting adventures in the future. And, I do hope that you survive those. It would be a shame to see you back here.”

“Wait... if what you’re saying is true, does that mean my body is somewhere in the world? Is it safe? Is it just lying in the grass of a field? Is it like... somewhere that wasn’t safe?”

“Do not worry Captain Trevor. We had planned for your return for a while. Everything was thoroughly thought out. Where your body was to turn up, when, and what condition it was going to be in. It had arrived when we had planned, but it seemed as though someone had beaten us to it. Well, more than just someone. They took you back to the United States, and have kept you there since your body had turned up.”

“When did my body arrive.. or turn up.. or appear.. or whatever it did?”

“It arrived 5 years ago.”

Steve was about to speak, when suddenly their raft and jerked towards the right avoiding a sharp corner, Steve almost tipping over, but quickly caught himself, regaining balance, and avoiding falling into the river full of souls, and god did it definitely look like a bad way to go out, lord knows what they might do to someone once they fell in. He swallowed hard before he looked forward seeing a large castle building of some sorts, and he expected anything made in this place to have the same jagged material that came Freon the roof, that seemed to get immensely higher up as the cavern type thing that they were slowly pushing through widened out. But, it seemed that the castle was made out of a smooth stoned or smooth red brick of some kind, but he wasn’t surprised to see flames be apart of the decor of the castle. He could see lines of Skelton’s, and seemingly decaying bodies in lines waiting for what seemed like minutes, hours, days, months, Hell even years. And, Steve guessed that they were waiting for the God standing next to him, and his suspicion was supported, because as they passed the lines, everyone in line turned their heads to watch as they passed. Steve growing uncomfortable with all of the eyes currently on him, looked off towards the right, hoping that they would stop soon [Sooner rather than later] So Steve could learn more about what’s been happening. As he felt less and less eyes leave the two, Steve looked forward again as the Castle seemed larger once they approached a small pier or dock like they were on once before. Steve raised a brow as he looked up, straining his neck slightly to be able to see the entire castle that was in front of them. As Hades stepped off, Steve did the same, curiosity filling his mind as Hades began to walk towards the gate that was guarded by seemingly two Skelton’s, but bigger than the rest, and with.. weapons? Spears? No.. Guns? Huh, it was indeed Guns, but they seemed different. 

“So.. this is where you live? This place is huge..”

“Yes, well, this is where I spend most of my time. The other times is when I’m dealing with the ones who wait, which I assume you saw as we drifted down the river? Other times, is when I am called to go to Olympus, and discus matters that involve me, and others.”

“Yeah.. I saw them. How.. how long do all of those.. peop- souls wait to see you? And do you like.. decide whether or not they get to like.. go in this seemingly never ending river, or if they get another life?”

“I am not entirely sure how long they all wait to speak with me. I know that one had waited for years to speak to me, to see if they could to be reborn, but not in the same body. Most seek for a new life, to change things, or do things that they did not do back in their old life. I listen to their stories. Their childhood, how they treated others. How they grew up, if they got a job. What they did in their lives. Most, I can tell whether or not they deserve to get a second chance. Some, I need to listen to their whole story to decide whether or not they get a second life. Others, take time. But, yes, the ones who don’t get another chance.. spend the rest of their time in the river with the others. They seem like they’re in pain, some are, others are in agony, but most are at peace. They can finally rest, and not have to worry about late home work, or work assignments. At least, that’s what they tell me, before they are sent off. Some even thank me for giving them peace, some aren’t happy, but that’s understandable. But, it really shows how true people say they can be.”

Hades said as the two Skeleton guards stepped off towards a different direction, but stayed parallel with each other, their skulls faced forward. It sent a small shiver down Steve’s spine seeing these Skelton’s up close like this, they looks somewhat different than what people might describe them as, more broken down, chips, cracks, dents, and even what looked like weathering or erosion was taking place on one of them. Steve decided not to get to close to either one of them, because he wasn’t sure if they’d turn and shoot him on instinct, or if they’d just look forward or at him. His attention was changed towards the large metal gates that had large spikes at the top as they slowly opened, and Steve was expecting some sort of Squeak or ear straining noise, but no. It was as silent as a feather being dropped and landing on the ground(?). They both waited for the gates to fully open before stepping through, and Into whats seemed like a courtyard of some kind, but the entrance was far from where they stood. Another path seemed to appear in front of them that pointed directly towards the large double doors that were more than 25 feet from them. When Hades walked, Steve walked. Steve didn’t want to lag behind, or make him wait, because he was both curious and concerned at what he meant by ‘Getting him caught up’. As they walked across the path, the soil seemed to be smoother than what they were walking on before, more of a smooth stoned feeling, than gravel, and dirt. As they approached the doubles doors, they opened quicker than the gates. They stepped in, and the first thing Steve saw was the throne that sat in the back to the room [Back of the Throne Room] and the throne seemed larger than the God himself

“We will Now jog your memory, Captain Trevor. Please, approach the throne. Do not panic when they hold you still. It’s more for your safety than mine. In the past, a certain few have had bad reactions When retaining the information. It’s best to avoid that damage, and make it easier. Do not panic when you are held down, again it’s more for your safety than mine. Some memories will cause a strain on you, sometimes a heavy strain. If, it becomes to much for you to handle, ask for me to stop, and we’ll continue when you feel that you are ready.”

Hades said as he walked past Steve, his eyes still scanning the room impressed with what he was seeing. It wasn’t like one of those over done type of throne rooms, no. It was more dark, or less flashy than most would be. There were pillars that held the roof from collapsing down onto them. Caldruns were stacked on top of metal stands, all placed in a neat order next to each other, all spaced away from each other all filled with coals, and ashes, indicating that they have been used before. At Steve’s feet was a large red and black rug or carpet [That was like a red carpet] with black being the primary color, while the carpet was lined with a thin color of black, that lead all the way to the throne, but stopping a foot or two before it. As Steve walked across the smooth carpet, the caldruns around him lit up with a fire that had a nice glow, and sent small waves of heat towards Steve relaxing him more than making him hot. Hades was already at his throne, sitting down near the edge with his arms on the armrests, but his hands handing off slightly. Steve quickened his pace slightly the caldruns Of Fire continuing to light themselves as Steve approached the throne. The God looked over Steve’s shoulder, giving a small nod. Moments later, Steve felt bony fingers grab onto the back of his shoulders forcing him down onto his knees. Hades flicked his right hand upwards slightly, and suddenly Steve felt his legs being bound by rock [The rock wrapped around his ankles holding him there] and feeling the rocks curl up his arm, almost to to his shoulders, but stopped a few inches before that. He felt the bony fingers release his hsoukders, and watched as the God of Death slide off his throne, and walk towards Steve with his hands showing his palms, a bright white light beginning to appear in both hands 

“Shall we begin, Captain Trevor?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wait.. what is that.. that the man is fighting?”

Diana asked raising a brow as she was leaning against the metal table that was in front of her [That connected to the large panel that Waller was currently using] the video was then paused, and zoomed in towards the Man holding what looked like a trident in his right hand, the tri-tips shoved through the Alien like creature that had attacked him in the video. Sadly, this was one of the videos where the quality wasn’t the best, but Diana could point out or basically see more than just two eyes, possibly four or six, all a bright green. She could see the wings sticking out From then aliens back, most of them folded inwards and unable to be used. They couldn’t get a good look at its face, but it didn’t take much to say that it wasn’t from this world [A Paradeamon]. She let out a small frustrated sigh/huff of some kind as Waller looked towards her knowing that they wanted to find out the same thing[s]; What the hell was attacking the man labeled ‘The King’ and where was this located? Because, the agent failed to give the description of where the video was shot, not even a name of a town or city. Bruce let out a noise that sounded like a small ‘Hmph’ of some kind as his eyes were kept on the screen. He too was curious to what the hell that creature was, but he was also worried if there was possibly more than just one. His right hand slipped towards his tactical-belt slipping in his pointer finger and thumb into one of the small pouches before pulling out a small black object. Using his Pinter finger, he flicked the object outwards cause the metal end of a USB to be shown. Diana watched the movement from the corner of her Eye curious to what Bruce was doing, but she knew better than to ask the man. He slipped the USB into a small outlet that was under the consol, and he intended on getting more information than what Waller was currently providing the two, and thankfully Alfred was back in the BatCave downloading all of the information that was being transmitted through the USB. After a few moments, there was a tiny; ity-bity beep that indicated that the download was completed, and Bruce quickly pulled the USB out of the outlet and slipped it back into the small pouch that was on his Tactical-Belt. Diana was close enough to Bruce, to hear Alfred on the other line, but was unable to understand what he was saying. Bruce took a small glance towards Diana knowing full well that she saw him, but said nothing about it, turning his head to face Waller 

“Are there any other indications of unusual activitiy in this small town? Unusual blood? Sightings of some kind? Any of the people who live there see anything?”

“Most of the townsfolk are keeping quiet about the man in the video. They seem to have a connection with him. But, our agent was able to get pictures of blood splatters after the man disappeared into the sea with the Alien, seemingly taking the evidence that we needed with him. Either, he knows that we’ve got an agent there, or he’s able to do his own test work on the Alien that we don’t know about. But, we’ve got no indication that he has the ability to do so.”

“You’ve never sent any agents after the man?”

“No, without knowing what lies beneath the water, we believe it to risky to send anyone down there at this time. We don’t know if he could be waiting for one of them to step into the water. But, it seems that the man has not been bothering the civilians, but helping them. They have been having trouble gathering food for the townsfolk due to the large drop in temperatures that seem to stay that way. There are photos that have captured the man hauling fish into the harbor for the fishermen to take to the market, and sell to the people.”

Amanda clicked on the next video that had slightly better video quality than the one that they had watched before. The video this time showed the man standing over the Alien creature, with the Tridents tips still in its body cavity. He placed the Baden of his boot on its dead body, gripping the handle of the trident before pulling it out with ease causing some of the unknown blood to spill out onto the ground that was a mix of Sand, and soil. The man twirled his Trident once, before bending down, and grabbing the Alien before slinging the kill over his shoulder. He then turned towards the freezing cold sea, and began walking towards it. And, to Bruce and Diana’s Amazement, the water began to part as the man walked towards it, and then closing behind the man. Suddenly as he got a few feet into the water, it closed in around him, swallowing him up. Diana leaned in a little more watching as the water went back to normal, and as if nothing had just happened. Amanda then clicked off the video, then clicking off the file, and then clicked onto the next one that was labeled ‘The Flash’. By reading the name, The Amazon could tell that this was going to be interesting. Diana looked over at Waller with a brow raised before speaking 

“What does this one possess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally next chapter is going to be a huge History lesson for Steve.


	7. A Time of Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes through time, but not literally, but he does. He sees; The Good, The Bad, The Ugly, and the terrible. Even some causing a strain on his body, outside of what he felt.
> 
> Diana and Bruce learn all that they were given by Amanda Waller, and the ARGUS organization would give them. But, they both know that there is more, But Diana is unaware of what she might stumble upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to type up the next chapter, but I’m having a little Writers block at the moment, so it may take a little longer than the others. And, yes Diana and Steve will meet very soon, Steve just needs to get acclimated to his surroundings first, but they will meet.

A bright light began to shine in the palms of Jades hands, growing brighter, and brighter, and brighter as he held it there. As he moved his hands away from each other, the light divided, causing it to dim, and suddenly flow around the Gods fingers, flowing over his palms in one single fluid motion, seemingly never touching his hands. Hades planned on showing the important events after the death of the Pilot, important things all across the world, not just in The UK, or the States. Steve needed to know everything that happened, he didn’t want to leave everything out, even if it were to be terrible. Steve needed to know. Hades stepped towards the restrained Captain, opening his palms more, allowing the energy to flow faster, his small smirk that he had before disappearing and being replaced with a blank one. He took another small step before placing his palms parallel from each other, Steve’s Head in between them. Slowly, he placed the palms of his hands on Steve’s Head, covering his ears the light disappearing from the Gods hands, into Steve’s Head flooding his mind with events that Steve never got to witness, the whole single motion causing his eyes to gloss over, with a single white color, making it seem that his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, but they didn’t, it was just plain white. The first thing Steve got to see was the celebration across the world, and they were celebrating the ending of the world, banners were strung across streets, people were dancing and cheering as Soldiers walked the streets, sort of like a celebration parade for everyone who was able to come home, but not everyone was all smiles, and happiness. Some looked to be distraught, sad, some even crying, and Steve knew why; The people they were wanting to come back home, never did. Suddenly, the view changed to a group of people surrounding a board, with pictures pinned to them. All of them soldiers posing next to other soldiers, pictures of a soldier with family, a few of soldiers in regular clothing, and some posing next to objects with bright smiles. 

The image in his mind changed again, and now, it was focused on the back of a woman wearing a blue coat placing the palm of her hand towards the right of one picture, her thumb slowly grazing of the same picture. Steve was confused to why he was being shown this one, but the picture began to come into view, or more clear to him. And... it was him? Standing next to a plane, with his hands in his pockets, his hat tilted towards the right, all smiles. And, that woman.. it was Diana! She seemed.. upset, sad, there were even tears in her eyes. It seemed that his sacrifice didn’t go into vain, it seemed that it did indeed help falter the outcome of the war. Suddenly, the image faltered before changing into a group of men in a room, a large paper on an old wooden table, and they were signing it? As Steve got a clearer image of what they were signing, it was like he knew what they were doing, and the date, even though he didn’t live long enough to hear about it. It was the [Irish Free State Treaty] that occurred on December 6th, 1921. It felt like he was getting a small history lesson on each event. And, what was drilled into his mind, was that the signing established Ireland as a Dominion within the British Empire, huh, interesting. Steve remembered hearing chatter about Ireland, but never really fully understood what was going on. The Image began to change again, and it seemed like he was now watching a tennis match; The Wimbledon, two women were on the court, one of them hitting a shot, and seemingly won it; 1925 was when Suzanne Lenglen wins an unprecedented sixth singles title at Wimbledon in the space of seven years. Steve would’ve sat through that to watch her set an amazing record, no matter how long it might be. 

The image changed, they were now in a new location, overlooking the streets below where men were walking down the street, taking the entire thing up, walking in groups, holding signs, and chanting things over and over again. Steve knew where he was, how could he forget a place like this? It was The UK, but different. He could see miles and miles of factories, pumping gas into the air, the people there were hard at work. It was 1926 and it was the Start Of UK General Strike. The General Strike begins as a response to the British government's attempts to lower wages for miners. Why would people lower wages for workers? They were the people that got things done.. especially for miners? They brought back up the essentials that powered phones, buildings, lights, businesses, and other important things. This.. this was definitely different from when Steve was there, definitely different. Everything changed, Steve was now standing on the side of a street, with people packed next to him, behind him, and across the street. He was now in Germany, watching as a car filled with a single driver a soldier sitting in the right back seat, and a man sitting atop the left back sea. It was 1933, and that man who greeted the people from the Car was Hitler, who was this man? Steve wondered, but he would soon find out, and in such a terrible way. Hitler is appointed Chancellor of Germany in an attempt to make a more stable government for Germany.. Wait, what was that mustache? As the Car drove down the road, crowds of people following behind, slowly going out of view, Steve blinked, and was now looking up into the air, watching a large Airship fly through the sky, but something went wrong. Suddenly, the Airship began to dip towards the right, crashing into a tower immediately setting it a blaze, the fire quickly spreading across the entire thing, and it felt like there was nothing that could’ve been done to help the people aboard. It was now 1937 and The world's largest airship, the Hindenburg, is destroyed in a spectacular fire which resulted in the death of all 33 passengers and crew on board the fatal flight. Steve’s body jerked slightly, the restraints holding him in his place, but he felt a slight pinch in the back of his mind that slowly subsided after a moment. 

As the flames engulfed the entire Airship, it came crashing down, Steve standing right under it, but he didn’t move. As it crashed into the ground [And Steve] the scene changed and he was back on the side of a towns street. Standing in front of a barrier, with people packed next to him, and behind him, and again on the other side of the street. On the road, cars passed, filled with German soldiers, generals, privates, and other people in the military. Everyone around Steve were saluting them as they passed, not saying a single word, banners above them were strung across small lines that held them up, showing an Image that Steve guessed were what the men in the cars were going by. Steve still was not sure who Hitler was, and why he got a bad feeling about Him, but Now, it was 1938 and Hitler achieves the 'Anschluss' of Germany and Austria, as Austria becomes part of the Third Reich on 12th March 1938. Steve kept his arms to his side, deciding not to salute the soldiers as they passed, but it seemed as if one noticed, and approached him. Shouting at Steve in German, but Steve just stood there, not even replying. Not soon after, the soldier pulled a gun from his holster and fired at Steve causing a bright light to appear. Soon, it faded showing a new image. An image that horrified Steve in a matter of moments. He looked up, watching as planes flew overhead, the sounds of bombs being dropped, and landing on the country below, destroying houses, and businesses. What was going on? Why were they doing this? It was now the year 1939. On 1 September 1939, German forces invaded Poland. Without warning, their planes bombed cities including the capital Warsaw, thus starting the WW2. Another war? What? But.. there was already a war.. the war that was supposed to end all wars in the future. Why was there another? Had people not recalled back to the first one, and looked at the damage that was caused?

The loud piercing sound of a bomb nearing its target was heard, looking up, and the bomb was heading straight towards Steve, but again, he didn’t move. As the bomb made contact, everything went black. Then, suddenly, a new scene was shown. This time on a beach, with groups and groups and groups of soldiers there, some even in the water. What were they doing? Suddenly, they began to run, sirens blaring in the background causing a panic to begin. They weren’t US Troops.. no, they were allied troops; British, French, and Belgian troops. It was the year 1940 and On 27th May 1940, the mass evacuation of Allied forces from Dunkirk commenced. The Dunkirk evacuation, code-named Operation Dynamo, also known as the Miracle of Dunkirk, was the evacuation of Allied soldiers from the beaches and harbour of Dunkirk, France, between 27 May and 4 June 1940. The operation became necessary when large numbers of British, French, and Belgian troops were cut off and surrounded by the German army during the Battle of France in the Second World War. There was a bright flash blinding Steve for a small moment, and when his vision was restored, he was back in the UK, but everything was different. The Sounds of planes were heard above. Something was definitely wrong, and Steve knew it. It was now the year 1940 and On September 7, 1940 Germany begins its campaign of Blitzkrieg on London and its civilians. Nights after nights, German soldiers dropped high explosives and fireballs on civilians in what happen to be the worst civilian tragedy of UK. There were major aerial raids (attacks in which more than 100 tonnes of high explosives were dropped) on 16 British cities. Over a period of 267 days (almost 37 weeks), London was attacked 71 times. Steve’s body jerked again, this time a little more violent than the first time, the small pinching feeling grew slightly stronger, and lasted a little longer than the first time. Why was this happening? Why?

Smoke began to build up around Steve as buildings began to collapse due to the shelling, and the weakened foundation. The Smoke blinded Steve, causing everything to go black within moments. Now, Steve was in the States. Hawaii, actually. But, this was not a relaxing feeling, there was stress, terror, fire, smoke, screaming, and death. Steve’s eyes darted towards the USS Arizona that was being hit, and hit, and hit, and hit with bombs from the planes that flew above. Each one coming back for another round, ready to drop another bomb. The Year was now 1941 and December 7th 1941 - The Imperial Japanese Navy launches a surprise devastating air attack against the United States naval base at Pearl Harbour, Hawaii, The total number of military personnel killed was 2,335, including 2,008 navy personnel, 109 marines, and 218 army. Added to this were 68 civilians, making the total 2403 people dead. 1,177 were from the USS Arizona. That was what did it for Steve, this time his body shook again, and again, and again, and again. The strain in his mind was great, a blinding pain that came back over and over again. Suddenly, he was back in the Castle in the underworld, with the A God standing in front of him, his hands lowered down to his sides, the light or energy was still there, but there was little to no light being emitted From it. Steve realized that he was now panting, sweating, and hunched over slightly. Sweat driped down his face, and onto the floor that he was kneeling on, the pain in his mind still there

“Why.. why did that happen? Why did all.. Why was there another war? There was already one.. it was.. s-supposed to end the conflicts..”

“A man wanted power, Captain Trevor. He wanted to change the world. Make people the same, get rid of the ones that he believed were beneath him, and his people. But, not even his own peoplenwere safe. Other people in power decided to join his side, and others joined together to fight against it. Millions more perished during this war, than the one you faught in.”

“How many more?”

“Over 60 million were estimated to have been killed, although people have set the range between 50-80 million killed. Although, I must say it was more than just 50 million... sadly. The US was affected greatly. Between the branches of the United States Military.. 407,316 perished in the fight. All of them faught bravely during the war, all dying a heroes death..”

“That.. that many? But...”

“A lot of people believed that the first war would end it all. But, after it ended, it sent Germany into economical Chaos. They couldn’t support their own people after paying back the damages they had caused. Once, the man named Hitler rose into power.. he began to change everything. He ordered his men to round up the ones who were... in his eyes were Different. Different minorities, but Jews were the ones who were hit the hardest. They were sent to camps.. it was Described as Genocide, and I would agree. Every day, more and more souls of soldiers, fathers, mothers, and children appeared down here, even for me.. it was hard to watch.”

“Is.. this man.. Hitler.. is he.. Burning in hell?”

“Mm, he is. He went down to that abyss full of fire, and he always will be, Captain Trevor. Are yo-“

“Wait.. where was Diana in all of this? Why.. didn’t she intervene like she did during the first war?”

“Captain Trevor, I believe that is something you should ask her, when you are back. It’s better to hear the facts from the person themselves, than an opinion from someone who watched it all play out. Now, are you ready to continue?”

“Uh.. Uhm, Yeah. I’m ready.”

The God simply gave a small nod raising his hands once again, As Steve began to control his breathing, his heart beat slowly going down to a normal rate with no erratic or unrealistic rhythmic beats whenever he had been given terrible memories of the past. The God placed the palm of his hands on the sides of Steve’s head, the light illuminating, like whenever you put your finger on the head of the flashlight and would create a red glow. Steve’s eyes glossed over again his eyes going white as his head tilted upwards slightly. His vision went black, and when the image began to show, Steve was now standing on a balcony next to a soldier who was holding a red flag. He looked around seeing military grade vehicles, Anti-Air guns being unloaded and moved, and soldiers moving in a large movement; It was the year 1943, and The greatest battle of WW2 ended on 31st Jan 1943 - the surrender of the German 6th army at Stallingrad. After months besieging the city of Stalingrad without success, the German Army capitulated. The Solider began to wave the flag across the viewpoint, as soldiers marched on, as The Fall of Stalingrad continued. Suddenly, the red flag began to grow larger and larger and larger suddenly the red beginning to fill his vision, the overview of the street below disappearing. When the red disappeared, he was now standing in the back of of a boat that was moving across the choppy water. He glanced around seeing other boats filled with soldiers, some looking terrified, others with blank expressions, others crying, and many more praying to god. Soon, the boat made a sudden stop, they had landed on the beach, and the door in front of the boat dropped down opening. Instantly soldiers dropped to the ground, being barraged with bullets, none of them made it even 15 feet before getting hit with a bullet. The year was 1944, and On June 6 1944, Allied troops begin their invasion of Europe with the D-Day landings in Normandy. It was the start of the final phase of WW2. This was nothing like Steve ever saw, as he slowly walked out of the boat, stepping over some of the bodies that laid on the beach, his eyes looking towards the bunkers. He heard a gunshot out of the rest, Steve’s eyes darted towards the right side of the bunker, a soldier had his gun aimed at him, and in an instant, a bullet entered his head.

Everything went dark, but he felt his body hit against the sandy, but also bloody beach. Everything fell silent, the sounds of gunshots faded into the distance, a sharp pain shot through his body, causing his head to jerk backwards, but the Gods hands kept him steady, and right where he was. Suddenly, he felt relaxed, Steve didn’t know why, but maybe Hades had something to do with it. Either way, he began to hear footsteps, calculated, and all together, or well in unison, and it grew louder, and louder, and louder. He opened his eyes to find him standing off to the side, looking up to find the Tri-colored flag of France being hoisted up tall and proudly. There was cheering, mainly from soldiers who looked like they had seen hell. But, something felt off, like something bad was going to happen. The cheering, and the marching turned into panic once shots were heard from above, and all around; Snipers. The Year was still 1944 and On August 25th, 1944 after 4years of occupation, the French tricolore was hoisted once again over Paris. General DeGaulle lead an impromptu victory march through the capital. However, the day wasn't straightforward as German snipers fired at the Parisien crowds who were celebrating. Bodies dropped all around Steve, but he couldn’t move, it felt like he was glued to the ground; Could he do nothing to stop this? Through his eyes, he saw a glint, and Steve knew what was pointed towards him. Steve looked to face it, and he couldn’t see it clearly, but he was staring down the barrel of a Sniper with no regard towards the people who were celebrating. And, just like what happened down on the Beach, a gunshot was heard, echoing loudly, before entering the forehead or the head of Steve, cutting through his skull, and brain, possibly blowing it to bits or mush. His body hit the pavement with a loud thud. Another shockwave Of Pain coursed through his body, how could people be this cruel? The final echo of a sniper shot disappeared into the distance, but a throbbing pain began to pulse through his head. 

The sound of talking grew closer, and he opened his eyes. He was standing next to a wall, with his hands down at his side. He looked around, his eyes falling on Three group of men sitting at a table, with files, papers, and possibly other important documents all in front of them. When they spoke, it was more of a whisper, what were they speaking about? At first, Steve didn’t recognize the men that sat at the table, but it didn’t take long for their names to pop into his head; It was Stalin, Churchill, and President Roosevelt. He could tell that they all had power, and that one single command could change the course of the war that was raging on, and with the three of them? Something was going to change, and in their favor. Suddenly, Stalin and Churchill stood, shaking hands with each other, and then Roosevelt. They had came up with a plan, that they all agreed with. The Year was now 1945 and On February 12th 1945, a communicate was issued from the Crimean town of Yalta in the Soviet Union that changed the course of history. It was here after 8 days of secret talks, that the victors carved out the future of the post-war period. The Big Three, as they were called, Stalin, Roosevelt and Churchill decided on how Germany would finally be defeated, divided and punished. Stalin was the first to exit, then Churchill, and then Roosevelt. As the door was slammed shut leaving Steve in there alone, the scene in front of Steve changed. He stood in front of a clean wooden table with three men wearing military uniforms sitting, and what seemed like reporters standing behind them, some with cameras other with note pads. Steve stepped forward, looking down at the document they were signing in silence; A Surrender? The Year was still 1945 and On 4 May 1945 at Lüneburg Heath, near Hamburg, Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery accepted the unconditional surrender of the German forces in the Netherlands, in north west Germany including all islands, and in Denmark and all naval ships in those areas. Was it over? Or was there still more to come? As the final man sitting at the table signed the document, everything went dark. A small relief flowed through Steve’s body, but the throbbing pain was still there, but fading. Suddenly, Steve heard cheering, laughter, horns honking, and singing. Steve was now sitting on the top back right seat of a car, with other men around him. All of them were happy, with smiles on there face, and they were all wearing Military uniforms, besides the man that was driving the car. Although, Steve couldn’t find a reason to smile, he kept the blank expression, as they drove down the street. Steve looked ahead, seeing a banner spread across the street overhead, that stated: ‘The War is Over!’ It seemed a little bland, but Steve was still happy that it was now done. The Year was still 1945 and After Winston Churchill announced that the war in Europe is over, he declared May 13th 1945 as VE day and the crowds of London went wild with joy. When they passed under the banner, the car disappeared under Steve, and the men disappeared. Steve was now standing on the cargo Bay Area on a plans; a Bomber. 

The plane was called Enola Gay, and he looked forward seeing two large bombs hooked up to the dropper mechanic machine. And, the one on the bottom had a nickname of some sorts; ‘Little Boy’ Huh, interesting. Suddenly there was a large buzzing sound behind him, like an alarm, and the ‘Little Boy’ dropped to the land below, then the next. What was this for? Why? Wasn’t the war over? Steve looked around panic beginning to rise in his chest, looking over at one of the crew, who had a small smile growing, and he looked at his Uniform; he was American? What was America doing dropping bombs.. Wait.. who were they dropping bombs on? As they flew on, a large explosion was heard, then a second, followed by two large mushroom clouds flowing up into the sky, as they flew back to where they came from.. what had they just done? The Year was 1945 and The first atom bomb to be used as a weapon, "Little Boy" (as was its codename) was dropped on to the flat terrain of Hiroshima on August 6, 1945. The bomb vapourised buildings and killed nearly 70,000 people directly but by the end of 1945, nearly 100,000 had died from its protracted effects. As the flew over the ocean towards the Horizon, the suns glare became brighter and brighter and brighter, before blinding Steve completely. Suddenly, Steve appeared in what seemed to be an extremely updated Tank. With men around him that were working their stations, all staying quiet, as the tank moved along the slick but also choppy mud. The Year was 1950 and On 25 June 1950, armed forces from communist North Korea bulldoze their way into South Korea, setting off the Korean War. Suddenly one of the men operating the take shouted, but it was quickly drowned out by the large explosive tank around that barraged the tank by three different tanks, and not surprisingly the tank blew, killing or burning the people inside. The sounds of wave crashing up against what Steve was standing on was consistent, and ongoing. Steve looked around, as he stood on the top of the Submarine that was known as the USS Nautilus. A large blaring alarm sounded from where Steve was standing next to, The Year was 1954 and The United States launches the world's first nuclear submarine, USS Nautilus. As the Submarine began to dive into the water at a quick pace, Steve was engulfed, but he didn’t budge, allowing his vision to go dark, and quiet. 

Steve was now sitting in quite a cramped area, with a man sitting on the other side of his chair. There was a small window that was in front of Steve, and he looked out seeing the stars, the moon, the earth; He was in space. Steve looked over his shoulder hearing the man speak Russian into the intercom that was attached next to his ear, and there was an obvious smile on the Mans face. The Year was 1961 and Soviet cosmonaut Yuri Gagarin becomes the first man in space after completing an orbit of the Earth in his Vostok spacecraft. What an achievement to receive. As the Shuttle began to rotate, the sun came into view, the glare becoming brighter as the Shuttle suddenly stopped staying in that position. Steve never blinked, letting the rays of the sun blind him, and the laughter from the Russian Astronaut behind him fade away, being the last thing that’s in his mind. Suddenly, Steve heard the sound of cement being poured, barbed wire being hung, and people around him speaking German, and Steve understood it. He looked up as the cold wind blew against his body, his eyes drifting across a large wall that was being built across a line, or barrier.. a Border. The Soldiers on the west side were wearing a different uniform than the ones on the east side. The Year was 1961 and In August 1961, troops in East Germany began to seal the border between East and West Berlin. In doing so they blocked off the escape route for refugees from the East. The barrier ended up being 12 feet high and 66 miles long with a further 41 miles of barbed wire fencing. Over the years, nearly 200 people died trying to cross the wall. It became a symbol for the divided world. The hanging of the barbed wire continued as the scene around him began to shift, and he was now standing on a balcony, standing behind an African American man that was standing at the podium. And, the civilians that stood below him were a mix of different races; The Year was 1963 and A defining moment in the American civil rights movement, Martin Luther King delivers a speech from the steps of the Lincoln Memorial in Washington on 28 August 1963. Martin Luthor King Jr. continued his speech, as Steve looked at the man in silence, his form began to shift, and was now a man sitting in a car, with a woman wearing pink outfit sat next to him. Steve looked around as he rode on a motorcycle behind the car, being apart of the guard. His eyes drifted towards the American flags that were pointed upwards on the car, and It was President Kennedy. The Year was 1963 and On November 22 1963, President John F Kennedy is assassinated in Dallas, Texas.

As the Shot rang out, Steve watched as The President slumped over, the billet lodging in the side of his head, blood splattering everywhere, even on his Daughters clothes staining them. As panic consumed everyone around Steve, it suddenly grew quiet, the sky turning black, and filling up with Stars. Steve felt lighter, as he looked down, noticing that he was standing on a white surface, and he knew this wasn’t earth. Steve lifted his right foot to see a footprint had been placed there, before placing it back down, and looking over at a man wearing a space suit, and he could see the small outline of a smile beginning the form. The Year was 1969 and On July 21 1969, Neil Armstrong takes the first steps on the moon. As he put his left foot down first Armstrong declared: "That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind.". Steve looked around, his eyes landing on the earth, and Oh my God was this a beautiful sight, but, it didn’t last long. The Scene suddenly shifted, and Steve was now sitting in another shuttle, but it was more upgraded than the last one he was, but he expected that, seeing as the years go on, the tech continued to upgrade. Steve sat strapped to a chair, as he heard people around him speaking, obviously happy that they were indeed going on another possible space mission. But, it didn’t last long. The Year was 1986 and On January 28, 1986, Space Shuttle Challenger disintegrated 73 seconds into its flight leading to the death of all 7 members of the crew. As The flames licked against his skin, Steve was taken back a brief moment to when he fired the gun. And, that was something he never wanted to see. A large strike of pain went through his body weakening the man for a few seconds, his body wanting to slump down to the floor, but Hades hands kept him upright. The fire disappeared, but the pain was still flowing through the Pilots body as he was now standing in front of what seemed to be a Nuclear plant of some kind, a large one actually. 

Suddenly, alarms began to blare of the PA system, and people around him began to scatter. Steve stood there, his eyes never leaving the plant, and one moment it went strangely quiet, the next, an explosion had erupted, causing people to fall as they ran, but they scrambled back up to their feet. The Year was 1986 and On 26 April 1986, an explosion at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant in Ukraine released a huge amount of radioactive particles in to the atmosphere. The incident was catastrophic and is considered the worst nuclear power plant accident in history. Half a million workers were involved in trying to contain the contamination. The official casualty count stands at 31 which is widely disputed. The long term effects on health are still being accounted for. Suddenly, Steve felt dizzy, sick even. He knew what was going on, it was the radiation, perhaps he was standing to close, but he didn’t want to move. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell back against the pavement with a loud thud, and he felt like he was floating, but he knew he wasn’t. When Steve opened his eyes, he was back in front of the Berlin Wall, but this time there was graffiti, and words plastered across it. People sat atop the wall as workers began to knock it down by the exterior. As the wall began to crumble, the people hoped off, avoiding falling with the Wall. People cheered and clapped and laughed as the wall fell, creating a large opening. Steve locked eyes with a Man who was holding his hand out to shake Steve’s. The Pilot stepped forward holding his hand out, and he took it, giving a firm shake, but the mans smile suddenly turned into an evil looking smirk, and he spoke with the sound of a voice he would never forget 

“In due time, Captain Trevor, we will meet again. And, this time Diana won’t be able to stop me. And, you will play a valuable part in all of this.”

As he finished speaking, the vision had cut off. Everything going black. He wasn’t sure if Hades had sensed the man speaking to him, But if he couldn’t sense another God Like Ares, then he wouldn’t know what to do. But, Hades didn’t remove his hands, so Steve couldn’t do anything. But, those words never left his mind, and he believed they would stay there forever. Suddenly, Steve was standing on a crowded sidewalk, with people passing by him. He could tell that this was a large city, and that it was early in the morning. His thoughts were suddenly cut off when he heard the screams of people around him, and across the street. He looked up to two large buildings, watching as a plane plunged itself into the building cashing a large explosion to occur killing everyone in the plane, and the people in the building that was affected. It wasn’t long after that a second plane appeared out of no where crashing into the other. Steve watched in horror as fire erupted from the buildings likely trapping the ones above the fire. There was a large jerk or shift in the ground, then suddenly A tower collapsed, causing debris to fly everywhere, smoke emitting, and engulfing everything in its path. The Year was 2001 and On September 11, 2001 at 8.46am, American Airlines flight 11 crashed into the North tower of the World Trade Centre. It was the start of four coordinated suicide attacks on the USA. Nearly 3000 people died on that day. It became a day that changed the world. The second tower then collapsed, the smoke also engulfing everything, as well as Steve who watched in horror. Steve’s body jerked violently in reaction to what he had witnessed, a larger pain ran through his body, causing his head to throb, and his chest to burn, as if he was inhaling smoke. The Scene changed, with Steve now standing in the middle of the street, rain hitting against him, and everything around him. Suddenly, it grew darker, and darker and darker, the rain getting harder and harder and harder. It felt as if the rain was smacking against him constantly, or if he was getting hit with multiple paintballs. Steve looked up, seeing a large rain wall appear, and it looked quite violent. The Year was 2005 and With the power of a nuclear explosion, Hurricane Katrina made landfall in Louisiana on the 29th August 2005. 125mph winds caused widespread devastation. When the hurricane hit New Orleans, many of the city's levees breached. Soon 80% of New Orleans was submerged in water. Thousands were stranded and many headed to the super dome for refuge. Food and water was in short supply and a national scandal ensued when relief failed to get through to the residents. Steve stood there as water around him began to rise, past his feet, ankles, knees, thighs, waist, chest, shoulders, neck, and then head. He closed his eyes, as the water around him began to take him in. When he opened his eyes, he stood in a large crowd almost everyone wearing or holding something related to the American Flag. Steve looked towards the stage, seeing a family of four walk down it, with smiles on their faces, with large American flags placed behind them. That Family was the Obamas; Barack, Michelle, and his two young daughters. The Year was 2008 and Barack Obama was elected as the president of the United States of America. Barack Obama is the first Afro -American who was elected as the president of the United States of America. Steve smiled, and began clapping with the others, with a continuous beat. The Scene around him began to change, and people were no longer clapping, and so was Steve. He stood in front of a large site with a photo of Nelson Mandela, and flowers, gifts, and cards placed around them. Signs that laid attached to the fence read ‘Rest In Peace’ things like that. The Year was 2013 and On 5 December 2013, Nelson Mandela, the first President of South Africa elected in a fully representative democratic election, died at the age of 95 after suffering from a prolonged respiratory infection. He died at around 20:50 local time (UTC 2) at his home in Houghton, Johannesburg, South Africa, surrounded by his family. South Africa observed a national mourning period of 10 days. During this time numerous memorial services were conducted across the country. The official memorial service was held at FNB Stadium, Johannesburg, on 10 December. His body lay in state at the Union Buildings in Pretoria from 11 to 13 December 2013. A state funeral was held on 15 December 2013 in Qunu in the Eastern Cape province, where his body was buried. Steve looked down noticing he had a rose in his hand, he frowned as he stepped forward, getting down on one knee, and placing the rose down.

When the rose made contact with the concrete next to the other flowers, the Scene shifted into a battle field. A gruesome one, but Steve saw Now bodies, only destruction. But, it didn’t take long until Steve was able to see who caused it all. The pilot turned around as he heard a ferocious roar, something that didn’t even sound animal like. His eyes widened as he saw the Beast Called Doomsday slam into adage concrete pillar. Steve began to walk towards it, avoiding broken glass, and stepping over the damage wanting to get a better look at what was going on, and whatever this beast was fighting. Steve stopped in his tracks as he saw the Amazon fly through the air, slamming her shield into Doomsday’s jaw, knocking him off balance. Diana landed on the ground, immediately pulling out her Lasso, and wrapped it around the Doomsday holding him still. Steve heard the sound of a gun going off, or what sounded like a gun, looking over to find a man wearing a hat costume with a grenade launcher in hand. The canister slammed into Doomsdays left temple releasing a green gas that he wasn’t a fan of. But, something else caught his eyes, a man holding a spear with what seemed like a green rock in his hand as he flew towards it. The Pilot watched as the man shoved the spear through the beats Chest, and in return doing the same. But, the man was able to push it in farther, the spear pointing through the back of his chest. But, Steve knew that the man was gone, nobody could’ve survived that. The Year was 2016, and this was the fight that caused the Death of Superman, the fight that caused Diana to come out of hiding, and the year that everything changed. Steve felt the hands of Hades shifting, but never leaving the sides of Trevor’s head. He was able to open his eyes, and looked up at the god who seemed to have an emotionless expression, expecting Steve to speak

“I... A man.. he spoke to me.. he said.. that he wasn’t through with.. w-what he started. That.. Diana wasn’t going to be able to stop him, and that.. I was going to be apart of it. It was him.. it was Ares.”

“Ah, Yes.. just as the others and I feared. We knew that he could not stay Dead, even if another god did kill him. Do not worry Captain Trevor, with what I am about to do next, Ares will not be able to locate you, or Diana. Well.. that’s what we believe. For the past centuries we have been able to send people into Hiding, From gods and Demi gods. You do not need to worry, Captain Trevor.”

“Wait.. What are you going to do to me? Is it something bad? Like.. really really bad?”

“You see, Captain Trevor. With every soul that leaves the UnderWorld, to go live a second life back up to the mortal world, I take away something important to them. Something that they cannot take with them. And, that is their memories of their past life. I must take everything in order to make sure that nothing were to happen.. that could backfire against me, or the others.”

“Wait- wait- wait- wait.. you’re.. you’re gonna take away my memory.. all of it? Even of.. even of Diana?”

“Sadly, Yes. She was apart of your past life, that means she must go. Do not worry Captain Trevor. The process will be quick, and painless. Well, physically.”

“Wait.. no no no n-“

 

Steve was cut off immediately as a bright light appeared, and a strong shockwave was sent throughout his body. He closed his eyes as tears began to fall like a slow stream that ran along a park or a trail. He tried to remember everything of Diana, The Veld, The Island, No-Mans Land, the Airfield, the Party hosted by the Germans, he tried to remember it all. But... it seemed to slip through his mind, even the memory of her fighting Doomsday. Later, it would only seem to him that she was one of the heroes who saved everyone, and everything, not as the woman He Loved, not as the person who saved him from drowning, not even as his Angel.. nothing, absolutely nothing. He felt another shockwave flow through his body, then another, then another, then another each one stronger than the last. Strangely, he felt tired as each shockwave continued, wanting to sleep, wanting to just relax. Each memory of Diana, of everyone else in his life slipping away, quicker and quicker and quicker. He didn’t get a chance to open his eyes to see who was around him, but he knew he was soon to be gone from the UnderWorld. And, he prayed to god before he was knocked unconscious that he wouldn’t have to see Ares face again.. ever fucking again. There was one final shockwave that went through his body, and this one was the worst. This one removed the final memory of Diana.. this one.. got rid of the memory of when he first saw her.. when he first saw his Angel in front of him, and he didn’t know what was going to happen next, but he was afraid. As the final shockwave subsided, he felt his body slump down, the restraints disappearing, and his body hitting the floor with a small thud, what followed after was silence, he needed to.. he needed to..

Wake Up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It seems that this one has more experience than the one with the trident.”

“Yes, he has. This isn’t the only time anyone has caught the ‘Speedster’ on camera stopping crimes, saving people from being run over by cars, or other things that could threaten someone’s life. From what we’ve seen, he knows how to control these powers, it seems that he’s had them for a while. He’s had a low mortality rate of 0.9% of the people who he’s attempted to save, has died. But, just because the man is fast, doesn’t mean he’s all that smart about hiding his identity when using his powers. Recently at a gas station that was located near central city, a masked man entered the store with a gun, and a bag. As most would expect he threatened the clerks life, and the ‘Speedster’ was inside grabbing a lot of food.”

The video played out of three separate CCTV cameras that were located across the inside of the gastation. And, Thankfully, one of them was able to capture the Mans face. Before he sped towards the man with the gun, they were able to see what he had looked like; Blond Hair, Blue eyes, about 6ft in height compared to the refrigerated machines that he stood next to. And, this was quick. In a blink of an eye, he was there, and then he was gone, and then he was back again. On the second CCTV security camera, the man with the mask on, was on the ground, with blood dripping out of his Mask, and Bruce knew that he had broken his nose, the gun was flung 10ft towards the right of the man, but with the blow that he took, he seemed to be more worried about that, than finishing the job. On the third CCTV security camera, two other costumers were standing there. Scared, confused, and a little concerned with what had happened. Diana was surprised to see the Mans speed displayed out to her, and man, was he fast. Just like Amanda Waller had said, this guy had a lot of experience. It seemed that in every video that was either from CCTV security cam footage, Phone, camera, anything, it was like he knew what he was doing, and it seemed that every so often in those videos, there was a red streak in every one of them, did he have his own suit? That thought flowed through both of the heroes minds. The file was named or codenamed the Flash, so either he named himself that, and it got around, the people of Central City named him that, and it spread, or the people who worked for ARGUS was the ones who called him the flash, either way, Bruce was still concerned that he didn’t know the mans identity. He planned on paying him a visit, to speak with him, and see if they could put his powers to good use, Diana and Bruce had spoken about this after the fallout of what happened with Doomsday. Everything that might occur after that would most likely be different from what anything they’ve ever seen, and they needed to be prepared. Bruce opened his mouth to ask a question, but it seemed that Amanda Waller had already known the question, and that she had an answer

“Do not worry, Bruce. We’ve already ID’d the man. His name is Barry Allen. His day job is a crime investigator for the Central City PD, and obviously, he lives in Central City. We know that he’ll be on both of your radars, more on one than the other.”

Amanda said as she glanced towards Bruce knowing full well that Bruce was going to go after the people that Amanda was showing them. And, it wouldn’t surprise her if there was footage released of all of them together. She clicked on the third and last file that was named; Cyborg. Now, first three videos popped up onto the large screen, all on the street, at night. Amanda let out another sigh as he pressed play on the first one; the man was caught by a CCTV security camera on a street corner there were two men who were running, and seemed like away from someone or something that frightened them to death, which caught Diana’s attention. Suddenly, someone dropped down in front of the two, causing them to stumble back. The unknown being raised his right arm, it seemed to shift into a cannon of some sorts with a blue illuminating light that grew brighter and brighter and brighter, before a flash of blue light blinding the camera for a moment, two blood curdling screams, and when the camera actually had a sight of what happened, the unknown person was gone, but there were two bodies in the middle of the street, smoke emitting from their bodies. Diana rose a brow, tilting her head slightly, but the video was quickly moved away, and two photos appeared on the screen. Diana’s eyes widened in shock seeing the two bodies of the men appear, with two large holes in their chests, the skin charred, and burned, the look of shock still on their faces.. what had they done that gave them this fate? Who.. or what was responsible for their deaths?

“Before the footage on the video was caught, there was a reported break-in at an apartment complex, on the second floor; Room 238. Nobody suspected anything was going on, until the sound of three gunshots were heard. Not all at once, but spaced out. When the police arrived at the scene, they saw a Mother, and two daughters confirmed dead with each one having a GSW in fatal areas. We couldn’t get the face of whatever attacked to two men responsible, but we have a pretty good idea of who it was—— There was an explosion a while back, At S.T.A.R Labs, a big one. There were many casualties ranging from Janitors, a receptionist, and a few doctors. This was down in Motor City. There was one person in particular, hat went missing; Victor Stone. He was a Star athlete, who’s father worked there; Silas Stone. Witnesses said that Victor went in, and never went out, but what was off about that, was none of the bodies were disintegrated in the explosion. And, to back that information up, we found videos logged into the Labs system, multiple showing Victors father doing experiments on a body, that was alive but most of their body was gone, each time the video changed, the person on the table had new attachments. But, still seemed to be in pain. Suddenly the videos stopped, and there have been no other logs since the last one.”

“So, you are saying that this man or.. machine is out there? Do they have control of what they posses? Is there a possibility of it going out of control?”

“Yes, Diana, that man is still out there, but there haven’t been a lot of cases involving him. We believe that he is trying to lay low, unsure of what to do. And, there is always a possibility of what they posses could go out of control, and become unstable. We just don’t know if or when it may happ-“

Amanda was cut off as the door behind her opened revealing the same room that Diana had seen earlier, catching her interest. It was one of the nurses that have been going in and out of that room, with her mask off, leaning over towards Waller, speaking to her in a whisper tone of voice, but her eyes were locked with Diana’s implementing a concern in the back of her mind. What was it that they were hiding? Why was it so important.. or better yet.. who was it? Amanda rose a brow, before giving a small nod, then flicking her finger across the tablet that she held in her hands, causing all of the photos, videos and other material to disappear off the screen. She pressed the power button on her tablet, causing the Illumination of the screen to disappear going black. She looked over at Diana for a moment, as the nurse stepped back, her eyes darting towards Bruce, to Diana, and then to Waller before turning away from the three, and began walking back towards the room, with the door open. Amanda’s eyes then drifted over towards Bruce knowing that he was also curious to what was in that room, and he was going to find out eventually, but it most likely wouldn’t take him long, Yes it was ARGUS, but it wasn’t exactly impossible to bypass their security. She sighed, before reaching over, and picking up a few files that laid on the desk towards the right of her, placing them over her tablet, knowing that she would need them for what was going to happen next

“I’m sorry, but something has come up that needs my attention. I must deal with it. These agents will show you out, and I trust that you won’t give them any trouble?”

She said, turning away before getting an answer, as she already knew the answer. Both Bruce and Diana knew better than to cause trouble, especially in a place like this; they were Superheroes for God’s sake. Bruce gave only a simple nod, and Diana had done the same, before turning on the back of her heals, and walking towards Bruce who had the two agents next to them, but this time they weren’t armed. They calmly walked down the Hallway as armored and armed gaurds walked down the other side, but there was a man wearing an orange jumpsuit in the middle of them. The man let out a small huff as he raised his head, and looked over at Diana with a Dangerous smirk, she looked down at his chest, seeing his first and last name printed out on it: Lawton, Floyd. At the time she didn’t know who this man was, but it was obvious that Bruce indeed knew who this man was, because The Bat looked over, with an unkind look, more of a threatening look, than the ones Diana has seen. A guard muttered something, and slammed the butt of his gun against Floyd’s shoulder causing him to jerk forward, and continue walking. She looked forward again as the exited the building, the two agents staying at the exit doors, as the two walked out into the middle of the lot. Bruce stopped, prompting Diana to stop as well, He stuck his hand into one of the small compartments on his Utility Belt, pulling out the same USB she had seen before. He glanced down at it for a moment, before holding it out to her, she silently took it, and held it at her side.

“That’ll have all of the information That Waller told us, and withheld from us. Most likely there is more on that than both Alfred and I initially thought. Alfred already has a copy for me back at the Batcave, So you Do not need to worry about that.”

“Bruce.. who was that man we saw walking the opposite direction of us? Why was he there, instead of being in prison?”

“That man is apart of a group that Waller has been running for a while. A group that I do not approve of, and never will. He’s a contracted killer, who gets paid after each hit he delivers, and he always delivers. Floyd Lawton is always a man that has been on my Radar, with his aim, and combat skills, he’s almost as good as Slade Wilson. Never the less, he’s still dangerous.”

“I’m guessing that there will be more information about him, and the team that Waller is running on this drive?”

“Yes, there will be. Now, I need to go, and get back to the city, and analyze whatever is on that drive. Good Night, Diana.”

“Good Night, Bruce. I will speak to you later if I find anything, or when we are able to talk to any of them.”

And with that, Diana flew up into the Stary night sky, and Bruce grappled away up onto a building, and disappeared into the darkness that was casted over him. Diana kept her eyes forward, as she held onto the USB/Flash drive in her right hand, but not tight enough for her to break it into the small pieces. Where she was staying [Temporarily] wasn’t far from here, about a mile or so, but that wasn’t really much for Diana. She flew across the skyline, The Perfect [Lasso Of Truth] strapped to her side, and woven through a loop, so it would only come out when she wanted it to. The wind lightly blew against her face, causing her hair to flow through the wind in different directions, but that didn’t bother her seeing as it didn’t get in her face. She flew over tall, short, small, and large buildings as her Hotel came into view, her room seeming to be the same as her apartment back in London. Which meant, it had a nice balcony, a spacious living room, a good sized kitchen, a lovely bedroom, and a master bathroom. Bruce has sprung for the room, once Diana decided to fly over from London, so everything was set when she had arrived, but at that time she didn’t have time to take it in, and relax, but now she was able to, or Well was going to try and relax as she read over the files she was given. She slowed to a halt, as she was now hovering over the balcony, slowly floating down to the smooth wooden floor, lightly touch down, and walked across it with grace as she stepped into the bedroom that was attached to the patio (just as the living room was as well). She shut the door behind her, and placed the USB down onto the bedside table before walking into the closet that had her clothes strung about, but in a neat fashion. If she was going to relax, she needed to wear something remotely comfortable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Welcome back, Steve Trevor.”


	8. Waking up to Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve feels different.. he can’t tell whether that’s a good thing, or something bad. He obviously hopes for the good one.. he’s already been through a lot of terrible things in what feels like such a short amount of time. He’s got this tugging feeling in the back of his mind that just won’t leave.. why? Was there something.. or someone important that was trying to reach him? Or was this just another trick by the god of death, or some other god that wants his turn?
> 
> Diana doesn’t know what’s going on, so many files on people that are deemed dangerous.. and helpful! Why hasn’t she heard about these people? So many of them could stand by Her and Bruce’s side helping the people of the world. But wait.. what’s this? Captain? Is that a code word for something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo! I am truly sorry for this long wait for a chapter to finally be posted! And I am thankful that you all have been patient enough with me! School has been going on for a few weeks now, and it’s been taking up a lot of my time, but I promise to y’all that I will post again soon, and I will get a better posting schedule up and running! And I’m gonna try and keep the chapters long, so I’m able to incorporate a lot in each chapter. Warning; There is mentions of injuries from the past, so If you’re not a fan of that, you can go ahead and skip through it (It’s near the end of the chapter).

Steve didn’t feel a cold feeling run through his body, like he felt when lying on the edge of the river bed next to the river of Styx. He didn’t feel a neutral feeling throughout his body, like he felt when walking through the underworld.. well.. that was more of an empty.. or dead feeling. No, he felt warmth slowly course through his body starting from the tips of his toes, all the way past his knees, thighs, waist, then to his finger tips, all the way up his arms, than then it filled him mind. It filled his mind with peace, harmony, and a sense of calm. Yes, that may seem redundant, or well.. cheesy.. but it was quite true. Everything that was causing a panic disappeared or dissolved into thin air. Why? Steve couldn’t figure that part out, because he really couldn’t do anything at the moment. He wanted to move his arms and legs, he wanted to open his eyes to see where he was, and what in the world was going on, and why. Why.. that was one thing that stayed in his mind.. it never left, and he didn’t know [Why]. Suddenly, he heard the shuffling of feet towards his right side, but again he couldn’t open his eyes to see what in the hell was going on. Then, the small murmurs of the supposed people filled his ears... slowly. It seemed as if their mouths were covered, causing a slight muffled tone to be heard. It started with one voice, then another, then another, and another. The sound grew louder as the sounds of beeping began to appear. It sounded steady.. on pace, non-stop, and machine like.

He then felt something tube like slowly side out of his throat, causing a punching irritation, followed by soreness that started from the back of his throat, all the way to the bottom of his throat. Then, he felt his chest slowly rise up, and then down. And then up again, and down again. Each breath growing quicker, unsteady, and more erratic than the last one before that. Steve was panicking, and it was getting worse. His eyes quickly opened as a smell wheeze shot out of his mouth, causing the soreness to increase to an uncomfortable amount of pain. He was blinded for a moment with bright lights coming from the ceiling, but it didn’t take long for them to seem to die down, and go back to normal. But, that didn’t help The Captain, not at all. Suddenly, his hands grabbed onto the closets things that were near him, and that was the sides of the bed. His blue eyes dashed across the room to see people scurrying towards him with what looked like restraints in their hands.. no.. not again! No! He won’t let that happen! Never again! Steve sat up, but he didn’t get very far as he felt a strong hand push against his chest, pulling him back down towards the bed, with Steve emitting a loud and pain grunt of disapproval, and resentment

“No! No! Not again.. get your hands off of me! No! No! No!”

Steve shouted with a very hoarded tone of voice, his disapproval quite clear with what was going on, and of course he wasn’t a fan of what was going on. But, it seemed these strangers either didn’t hear him, or just didn’t care. Because, now another strong hand pushed against his chest, and two other pairs of hands grabbing his wrists and pushing them against the sides of the bed (One pair grabbing each wrists). Steve closed his eyes in anger, confusion as the beeping from the machines around him began to grow louder, and faster. Steve didn’t like this, not one bit.. he wanted it to stop.. he wanted to feel calm again, to feel safe.. not restrained like a prisoner, or something to that sort of feeling. Suddenly, he felt these leathery lien straps wrap around his wrists, and it seemed the strangers didn’t wasted any time as they quickly tightened them to an uncomfortable, and soon to be irritating (in the future) kind of tightness. Both hands were jerked towards opposite directions, Steve still laid there, jerking in different directions in erratic movements as the sound of clips clipping, and the leather squeaking as his hands were now bound to the railings of the bed.

“Get me out of these fucking things! Now! Get them... off!”

Steve shouted again, his voice still hoarse wanting it all to stop wanting these things to disappear. These things.. (restrains) seemed to sorta of help his behavior.. But, Steve still resented it.. greatly. He opened his mouth to shout something.. what he believed was going to be counted as inappropriate, or well cursing but, he felt a small pinching sensation occurring in his mid-section of his right arm, and things suddenly began to calm down.. but it didn’t seem natural.. almost as if it was possibly forced. What Steve didn’t know was that he was injected with this solution that was meant to calm erratic patients that were acting in the wrong.. but, he didn’t feel he was acting in the wrong. He felt as if he were defending himself in a situation that didn’t make sense.. that was totally confusing in his eyes. When Steve finally opened his eyes.. everything was a little more blurrier than it was before.. he could make out some figures dressed in the same apparel; Green Scrubs with masks covering their mouth area.. or well just covering their mouth(s). He laid his head back his heart still beating at an erratic pace, but seemed to be slowing down as his eyes drifted towards a lone figure standing next to a door with a clipboard, files, and a tablet in her hand. She was wearing more of a professional work attire, something obviously different than what the others were wearing. Steve then looked up at the ceiling as his heart rate began to slow, calmness washing over him again, as everything seemed to slow down. The last thing he remembered were all the eyes of the people in the room on him, What was going on?

[A Good Time Later]

’You really think he’s been asleep for this long? A century seems unbelievable! I think Waller is just stretching the truth.. stretching it a lot..’

’Waller has no reason to Lie. We knew this man was.. different. When he first came it.. everything felt off..’

’Well.. he was dressed in a ruined German uniform that belonged to a timeline that was a century ago..’

’That’s not the point!’

’What do you mean.. that’s not the point?’

’There was more to it than just that! The energy changed.. didn’t you see the man walking with Waller? He didn’t seem like he belonged here..’

’Yeah.. he did take his time with this man [Steve]. Why do you think?’

’If I am being honest.. I do not know.. first Waller brings in a man people call Big Blue.. and now this? Not to mention the fact that The Bat and Stars and Stripes might know what is going on. We can’t have that.. this is something different, Waller even sees it as something different, something Bigger.’

What? What the hell? The Bat? Stars and Stripes? Big Blue? Were these all codenames or nicknames of some sorts, or did whatever they gave Steve earlier starting to mess with his mind? It sounded as if there were two people standing in the room.. but Steve couldn’t help but get the feeling that there was possibly even three, even with just laying there and having his eyes closed. It felt as if his senses were on high alert, they felt stronger.. different. The Captain slowly opened his eyes, the lights blinding him momentarily before seeming to dim down on their own. He stared up at the ceiling, laying still, his chest slowly rising up, and rising down. It seemed as if the two people had gone silent.. did they notice Steve when he opened his eyes? Were they still talking, and Steve just couldn’t hear them? Again.. what the hell was going on? Steve opened his mouth to ask that same question, but what came out was a small painful groan. Well, so much for getting the answer that he wanted. Almost immediately after he made that unformatble noise, the two nurses were at his bedside, and he began to make out what they actually looked like, even if they were wearing those masks thingies. Steve blinked, his eyes moving from one nurse, to the other with their features becoming more clear.. they seemed to be in their early-to-mid-thirties. His thoughts were interrupted when a third voice spoke up, female, but more assertion was heard when they spoke

”If you’re going to just stare at him, I suggest you leave, and I’ll get someone else to replace you. If you decide to do your job, then do it. Get the restrains off of him, he seems fine now, if not, then we’ll just have to go through that whole ordeal again.”

”Ma’am.. are you sure he is alright? With that kind of outburst that happened earlier.. it could happen again.”

”I am well aware of what might happen, but I trust that this man has learned from what happened before, and knows not to do it again.”

“Even if he woke up from a presumed coma, that doesn’t mean who won’t learn a thing or two. And, I’m guessing he wasn’t a fan of being strapped down, and sedated. I know very well that any of us in the room are a fan of that. But, I do not decide how our guest will act, it is him who will decide what happens next.”

As Waller finished her statement, she looked directly at Steve, her gaze colored eyes boring into his iceberg blue ones, and Steve knew she meant business. He didn’t say anything, a small pulsating feeling coming from the back of his throat as many thoughts ran through his mind, most wondering what he should do. And yeah, he wasn’t a fan of the strapping down and sedating.. speaking of the strapping down, the restraints were causing a small burning pain to come from his wrists. Steve didn’t know how long he was initially out from the sedation, but by the irritation that was being caused by the restraints Steve could say a good two hours, maybe even three. Waller slowly stood up from the chair that she was sitting in, slipping the files, and her tablet into her hands before walking towards the bed at a slow pace. One of the nurses let out a small sigh before reaching down, her right hand slipping under Steve’s as she unhooked the small clip causing the restraints to pop slightly, before quickly releasing the hold on his hands. The second nurse did the same with slow movements, and Steve knew that neither of them trusted the man in the hospital bed, and the same went for Steve. As the second restraint released his hands, Steve’s eyes glided across the room, before raising his left hand, placing it on his right wrist slowly rubbing it with a small pained expression rushing across his face before disappearing in a flash. He slowly closed his eyes letting out a small, but slightly shaky sigh, not wanting to speak, but he knew he was going to have to eventually. He heard the nurses shuffle away from his bed, and out of the room leaving Steve alone with the Woman who would soon learn was Amanda Waller, but he didn’t know what to expect from her, what she was going to do, or what she was going to act.

”I know you aren’t in the mood to speak to anyone, you aren’t the only one to feel this way. And, if that’s the case, then I will do all of the talking, and I expect you to listen. The information that is going to be given to you in classified, meaning that it will not leave this room, and will stay between You and I. I do not know how much you remember before you ended up in this condition, but those questions won’t be answered until la-“

”Remember.. remember what? I don’t remember anything.. well.. besides my name. Who are you, and why am I here? Who’s Big Blue? Who’s The Bat? Who’s Stars and Stripes.. what the hell kind of name is that..”

”Mr.Trevor, my name is Amanda Waller, leader and commander of the government organization names A.R.G.U.S. You are currently in an a location that few other people know about, and we plan to keep it this way. The reason why you are, is because a group of our agents found your body in a field not far from a small town in Germany. What set everything off was the clothing you were wearing.. or what was left of it.”

Amanda paused for a moment as she slowly sat down on a Rollie chair that was placed next to Steve’s bed before placing down the tablet, and the files between Steve’s left leg, and the railing at the edge of the bed that he was lying in. She knew it was best to not rush all the information all at once, but she needed to get this done with quickly, knowing that since both Bruce, and Diana were here, it wouldn’t be long until either one of them find out what they’ve been hiding.. or who in this case. Well, they’ve been able to keep this on the extreme downlow for the past year and a half, but everything seemed to change once these.. oh it was hard to describe what went on. At the beginning of the year, these moments would happen, where Steve’s brain activity spiked dangerously high, causing an obvious panic, but it seemed to change everything around them.. everyone’s attitude, how they felt about others, and the overall feeling with whoever came into contact with Steve.. it was as if everyone’s anger grew the more time they spent tending and taking care of the man. Now, that was something the Amanda at the moment couldn’t really quite explain.

“You were found wearing a torn-up German uniform that seemed to belong back in the first war. From the photos that I’ve seen, there were burn marks everywhere, ruining the uniform, and other things as well. You were sent here, where we began to monitor you, and take care of you. I knew this was something different, everything that happened was related, or because of you.”

”What do you mean everything that happened was because of me? Did something bad happen?”

”Somethings.. did happen. Recently in the last year, we’ve seen large amount of spikes in your brains activity, and nobody can explain why. But, it seemed to have been effecting a lot of the staff here. Causing outbursts, and other problems that have been dealt with. But, recently your brain activity increased immensely, more than it normally would have. That caused not only the people who tended to you to be affected, but people all around the building. Some lost complete consciousness, some lashed out at their co-workers without warning, and others seemed to be fine.”

”S-so you’re saying that I’m.. I’m the main source of this.. like I’m the problem?”

”From what we can tell, yes. For now.. you are, but it might change once we get all the answers to our questions, or it may still be the same answer.”

Steve swallowed hard, this.. this was strange, and weird, and out of sorts.. but, mainly strange and weird. His eyes stayed on Amanda, taking in everything that she has said to him, was this all true? Had he been the true cause of this even if he was in a coma? Or was this some kind of joke that they were all playing on him? If it was.. this would be one cruel joke. His eyes then began to drift across the room, taking everything else in; The stuff that was around him, and the people. He counted three that were standing in the back, Two Female Nurses, and One Male nurse. They were all standing next to each other, with their arms crossed, and their eyes on him. It looked like the white masks that they had on were moving, as if they were speaking.. no whispering. Was it about him? That feeling made him uneasy. He slowly placed his right hand on the rail that was attached to the right side of his bed, and pushed himself up slightly. Steve felt out of place, as if he shouldn’t be here, that none of this should be happening.. he felt out of time. But, why? Nothing felt normal for him, and Amanda could tell, this was a lot to take in. She broke the silence with a simple sentence

”I’ll give you some time to clean up, Mr.Trevor. This was a lot to take in, I can tell. Do not worry, nobody is here to hurt you in any kind of way.”

Amanda spoke with a sincere sense of tone in her voice. And, with that Amanda stood up from the stool that she was sitting on, grabbing the stuff that she had placed on the table that connected to Steve’s bed, turned and walked out of the room. After a few moments The Male nurse, and one of the Female nurses left. Leaving only one, and Steve’s eyes immediately went to her. Their eyes met, and she stood there for a few moments not speaking a word before breaking the silence, and pointed towards another door that connected to another room; The Bathroom.

”In there is the Bathroom. We already have everything in there that you need to clean up. If you need anything, there is a button in there, and when you press the button it’ll notify us, and one of us will come down and assist you with whatever you need. Now, I will come to check up on you later, don’t get yourself hurt, we just got you back.. wouldn’t want to lose you again.”

The Nurse said with a change in the tone of her voice near the end of her Statement before walking over to the door that led outside in the larger room where Bruce, and Diana once were. Steve’s eyes followed her as she moved, and he watched as she closed the door. His eyes stayed there, glued to the door wondering if someone was going to pop in or something like that, but after a while he looked over towards the bathroom door. His left arm shifted over towards the top of his sheets for the bed, and pushed them off of him. He felt a large chill run down his spine, causing him to shiver. He paused for a moment before slowly moving.. or well swinging both of his legs out from under the rest of the covers, having his upper body turn with them. He was now facing another wall of his room, with his legs dangling down the side of the bed, his toes almost touching the cold floor. He waited another moment or so, before slightly scooting off the side of the bed, his feet touching the floor sending another chill down his spine, Damn the floor was cold. As he stood up, he wobbled a bit unsure if he was going to topple over, or not. He was obviously hopping for the not toppling over bit. When he decided to actually move, or well walk, he did it slowly. His left foot dragged against the tile floor, then his right, then his left, over and over again. He was walking, thanking himself for not falling over like an idiot, and It didn’t take long for him to reach the bathroom. He reached out and grabbed the handle with his right hand, twisting it towards the right, and pulling it towards him. He opened it more, so he would be able to fit through the frame, and he stepped in, closing the door behind him with a light click.

 

_**Back At The Hotel....** _

__

Diana slowly placed the flash drive that Bruce had given her only a few hours ago, into the USB port that was in her computer, and watched at the attachment popped up on her screen. She used the mouse pad, and clicked on the unnamed file, causing a new screen to pop up with a black back ground, and other files with different styled names, some looking familiar more than others; GA, Cyborg, The Flash, Aquaman, Task Force X, The Martian, GL, and others that seemed to intrigue The Amazon. The First filed she clicked on was the one Titled GA, and Diana knew it was short for something, but what? Well, after she clicked on the file, a different name popped up; The Green Arrow. Well, she got her answer. Her eyes dropped down the different pictures, Stories, and links that were in the file, all seemingly organized. The first photo Diana clicked on, was one of what seemed to have a grainy shot, showing a man in a green suit with a bow in his hand, and a quiver attached to his back filled with what looked like different arrows. It seemed the man was standing over a body.. no two.. no.. three. All having only one arrow in a critical area of the body. But, it seemed that only two of the arrows had a green shade to it.. the other one was.. Red? Diana couldn’t really tell because of the lighting, but it looked different. Diana looked back up at the man standing in the photo, but it seemed he wasn’t looking at the bodies, but at someone who was standing farther away. The Amazon could only see a small sillowet of the other person. She moved the cursor towards the small white arrow that was displayed on the screen, and clicked on it, having an article pop up. 

She raised a brow curious as she read the Title of the article ‘ **Robin Hood Strikes Again! But, is he Alone?’** She looked at the picture that was attached to the article, and it showed a different picture, one with better quality. This one now showed an action shot of what seemed like two masked vigilantes of some kind jumping across an Alley Way. Both had bows, both were masked.. one of them seemed younger than the other, and instead of wearing a Green suit like the older archer, the younger one was wearing a Red one. Huh.. was he some kind of protégée? The Article explained the recent sighting of the two, and how the Red Archer was showing up more and more with each crime that was committed in Star City. Were they to be trusted? They were obviously on Amandas Radar, so they must be important, or at least two people to watch out for, right? Diana clicked off the Article and out of the file. It was late, So Diana only had time to skim through the ones that she was not shown before by Amanda. The next filed she clicked on was titled ‘GL’ and again, Diana assumed that it was short for something. When she clicked on the file, another name popped up ‘Green Lantern(s)?’. Wait, was there more than one of them to? This had Diana’s immediate attention even before she saw any of the pictures, or articles. She clicked on the first photo that showed up in the file, and what popped up slightly surprised Diana. It was two figures floating in the sky, side by side in daylight. With the Sun, Diana was able to see the uniforms that they were wearing. They were both in different designs, but both had the same color scheme of Green and Black. One seemed Caucasian, and the other African American. The African American had his face turned away, but it seemed he wasn’t wearing a mask to cover his identity, but the other was, and there was a smile on his face. 

Diana let out a small sigh as she clicked through the pictures that were in the file, all showing basically the same thing either with only one of the lanterns or both. She wasn’t sure of what to make of this, but they seemed to have an importance of some kind. She was about to click on a video, but a notification popped up on her screen.. It was Bruce. It didn’t surprise her that Bruce was up late at night, he usually was. She didn’t waste any time, clicking on the new email, and read what Bruce had typed in

’ _Alfred found another file in A.R.G.U.S’s database. It seemed important, and after I went through the pictures, I knew this needed to be sent to you. You know where I’ll be if you do anything. I already have a good guess of what you might do after going through this. Diana, Be safe.’_

_\- Bruce Wayne’_

Be Safe? What Did he mean by that? Was something the matter? What did he mean by He had a good guess of what she might do? Diana’s eyes quickly shot down towards the file that was attached to the email, and the file was titled ‘The Captain’ The Captain? That sounded somewhat interesting in some way shape or form. And, it seemed important, other wise Bruce wouldn’t have sent it this late at night. She moved the cursor over the file, and clicked on it. What popped up were more pictures and reports rather than articles. Everything seemed to be medical related in some way, but why? What were they doing to this person? She clicked on one of the pictures, and what popped up was the Mans back, Diana’s eyes widened at what was displayed. It seemed that the man was lying on his stomach, nude, but terribly injured. What showed was a large gash going down his right shoulder blade area,  with dried blood sticking to the Mans skin. The cut seemed pretty damn deep and painful. What was only a few inches under the large gash was a burn mark that blistered his skin, it was a small patch of it, those small patches of blisters were scattered throughout the his back region, some already being popped, and some oozing pus. It made On the Mans middle left area of his back was another large gash, it seemed more rough, or ragged. As if they had to pull something out from it (It was a medium sized piece of shrapnel from the plane) and it seemed to be deeper than the other gash that she had seen. The blood coming from the larger wound wasn’t dried, it looked as if they had just removed the piece of shrapnel only 5 minutes ago. Seeing the image made Diana gag from shock. She clicked the arrow on the screen, and the other image that popped up was now a picture of his chest, again bare.

The Chest seemed to have taken the brunt or the worst part of whatever had happened to the man. There were more, and larger blisters that scattered throughout his chest area, most of it was at the middle area of his chest. The Picture didn’t go all the way up, it seemed to cut off at the lower area of the Mans chin. There was multiple small cuts all across his waist band area, some still bleeding from being poked and prodded at. On the Mans right pec seemed to have been where a larger gash had been,  but in the picture it was sewn or stitched closed. The job looked clean, nothing irritated at that point, but the stitching could’ve been better. Her eyes moved down his lower chest area, and what was there was a piece of metal, a large one. It seemed to be lodged there, covering the lower part of his body (Well, the picture stopped at his waist, so let’s say where his Abs should be). The Wound didn’t look old, it looked.. recent, well from when the picture was taken.. so about a year ago. His arms looked battered, bruised and dirty. There were bruises that were scattered across his upper body area, with cuts and scrapes scattered across his shoulders, and his left pec. Whatever this man had gone through.. seemed truly horrible. Diana wasn’t even sure if the man was still alive or not, but by seeing what his body went through.. she guessed that he probably didn’t last long. Her cursor slowly moved towards the arrow button again, and pressed it, and what popped up was a report of the incident. Everything was filled out, but some of the information seemed to have been marked out with a black pen. She read out loud to herself what she could actually read 

_‘Report on incident: Patient looked to be in what was a plane crash of some sorts. The debris that was under his body is being anazlyed to see which plane it had come from. He has been taken to a nearby facility where the Agent who found him works for, and if being tended to. The Man was found lying in a field in what seemed to be a ..... ... . ...... ..... ....... But, most of the clothing was ripped or torn off completely. Nobody who lived in the area reported seeing a plane go down, but saw the fire that came from the ‘Wreckage’ of the plane. There were little pieces from the plane scattered throughout the area. The Victim was identified as ...... ........ ...... with extensive amount of injuries, and was deemed in Critical Condition at the ......... ........ in ....... but no word has come from there. The frontal area of his body seemed to have taken the most damage from ‘The Blast’ that had occured. The ......... ...... arrived on site, and has taken the evidence back to the states to identify why this happened [With the amount of debris that was found] and were prepped to receive Patient ...... ......... ...... while he is in a comatose state of being.’_

Diana pondered for a moment as she continued to read over the report of where the said Crash had occured. Trying to figure out what was scratched out, and why. This was confusing, well not completely confusing but, it still was hard to believe as Diana continued to read over it. What had happened? Why was there only small pieces of debris in the area? Where did this occur? Diana sat forward, more intrigued than ever. Moving the cursor once again, she clicked the arrow button, and what popped up made Diana’s eyes widen. She quickly stood up, her heart beginning to race.. no.. no.. this isn’t possible? This can’t be possible. The picture that had popped up on the screen was of the Mans face. As badly bruised, and covered in scratches and dried blood, and even with a busted lip... Diana knew exactly who that man was.. how could she forget that face? His eyes were closed, his mouth seemed to be in a small grin of some sorts, but he looked calm. Diana’s heart began to race as she stared at the photo.. the pounding continuously getting louder and louder and louder. That couldn’t have been Steve.. no.. that shouldn’t be right.. Diana watched the man die as he went up into the the sky, and disappeared into the clouds before pulling the trigger. Was this some kind of cruel joke being played by Waller? Wait.. Waller. Of course she would be connected to such a thing.. why would she hide something like this? Why? Diana began to think irrationally, but she didn’t care. If this was true.. then they would have Steve.. but where? Wait! The Room! Diana remembers when she was back at the facility with Bruce.. only a few hours ago when she saw the room that was guarded. She didn’t know then why it was like that, and didn’t know who could’ve been in there, but now she had a pretty good idea of who. 

Diana knew what she had to do, Ignoring everything else, and in a flash The Amazon was already flying off from the balcony that was connected to her Hotel, with her Lasso strapped to her side, her shield in her hand, and with her uniform on. This is what Bruce meant... Did he already know of this? Was he lying about Him just finding the file? She was going to get answers from them, but she first wanted answers from the Lady who ran it all; Amanda Waller. With the rate of Speed that Diana was going, it didn’t take long for her to reach the A.R.G.U.S Facility. She landed where she had left only hours ago, Ignoring the guards that were yelling at her, pushing through the doors with obvious anger shown on her face. This shouldn’t be happening, Steve should be dead, what had happened.. happened a full century ago.. this doesn’t make sense. She pushed through another set of doors with the guards from before running after her, and she was now in the large monitoring room, with that same guarded door off towards the right with the door closed. Amanda was standing where she was when she showed them only three of the files, and standing next to her was Bruce. Bruce immdielty looked towards Diana, in his eyes she could tell he didn’t know what was going on either, and he had probably already asked the questions that she was planning on asking. 

Diana looked back at Waller, and spoke 

“Answers, Now.”


	9. A Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was back.. he was back. But, not in the way he wanted to be back. He couldn’t remember anything that happened.. all he knew was his name, and the history dating back to 1917.. but that was all. He couldn’t remember his past life.. but he remembered other past lives that he never lived.. why? He was also confused to why two strangers who saved the city are in his hospi- Recovery room.
> 
> Diana couldn’t believe it.. she couldn’t. This wasn’t possible.. why, and how was he back? This didn’t make sense.. at all. And his.. his memory was gone? This was strange.. it worried Diana deeply..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back with another chapter, and yes, Steve and Diana finally meet. It was a short interaction, but in the future there will be more and they will be longer. I also might be throwing in some PTSD moments in the next chapter or so
> 
> (Oh, and happy Day Of Wonder [10/21/18] )

“Diana, I would tread carefully, and watch what you do. You wouldn’t want be to perceived as a threat to the world, and the peo-“

“Save it Waller. I know how to control myself, and what actions I need to take. What I don’t know, is why you are holding a man that should be dead. Who.. who died a century ago..”

Amanda knew that this could be very emotional moment for Diana, and she knew that it wouldn’t be long until someone would find out that they were holding a man that was alive a century ago [But, they didn’t know about the century, they only found him at the beginning of the year]. Amanda was actually surprised seeing that it took them a year to figure it out, especially if Bruce was involved. But, this breach will obviously be taken seriously in many different ways. But, thankfully neither one of them found information on other ‘Patients’ that they were currently holding in the facility. Amanda glanced over at Bruce who was standing a few feet off towards her right, with his arms crossed over his chest and the same permanent like scowl shown on his face, Amanda swore that’s the only expression he showed. Bruce let out a small sigh, stepping forward or towards Amanda and pointed towards the door where there were currently two armed guards standing.

“Amanda, we know you have him, and that he is in that room. We know you’ve been keeping him here for a year, and you notified nobody. Do you know the problems that you could have been causing bringing a man that should’ve been dead a long time ago back to the states without a second thought?”

“Bruce, the only problems that have been occurring is because of Him. My team and I have only been tending to him while he’s been in the coma. Whatever happened to him, is affecting the people in this building.”

Amanda stated as she also crossed her arms, the annoyed/ticked off expression returning to her face. She knew that it would be hard to explain all of this to the Man who was dressed as a Bat, and The Amazon who’s feelings for the man inside that room was getting to the best of her. Diana stepped forward, and was now only a few inches away from Waller. The Amazon reached out, grabbing Amanda by the collar of her suit, and tugged her close causing a small rip to occur on the suit. Now, normally Diana wouldn’t be acting like this but, something was different.. The whole atmosphere felt off.. Diana felt more agitated and angry than she normally would. If you could look into her eyes, and Amanda was there was hatred, anger, annoyance something that surprised Amanda her eyes widening as Diana’s grip grew stronger, and stronger and stronger; Amanda’s worries growing larger as she stood there 

"You have been holding this man away from real people.. away from us, people who can properly help him. And for what? For experiments? For fun? Is he a pawn in some evil plan that you ha-“

“Diana. Stop this, you shouldn’t be acting like this. You said you could keep your emotions in check, so keep them in check.”

Diana paused, her eyes falling towards where her hands were, her expression changing from anger to shock. She released the hold that she had on Amanda’s collar, and stepped back leaving that said area of the collar slightly ripped and Amanda shot her a look of displeasure, and disappointment seeing as how she acted, she expected more. Amanda let out a small sigh, and glanced towards Bruce, then the guarded door, then back at Diana who was still feeling different.. wonky. But, she wasn’t the only one. Bruce also felt agitated, well more than usual, but he’s been able to suppress it now, but this was highly strange.. Bruce looked back at Waller looking for answers, and he was going to get them. He knew that it was going to be difficult for himself to keep his composure, but he was more worried about Diana, and how she was going to continue to act. He glanced over at Waller, raising a brow under his cowl opening his mouth to speak, but The Amazon quickly spoke two words.

“Waller, Explain.”

“We first caught wind of Steve when civilians from a small village not even a mile out from where he was found reported a fire in an old abandoned airbase that hasn’t been used in over 50 years. At first, we sent out a drone from one of our facilities that were near the area to go and see what had caused it.. and what we saw didn’t seem right. We first saw the rubble from what seemed to be from a plane that hasn’t been used since World War 1. We saw the flames, then we saw Steve. He was wearing a uniform that seemed to belong to a.. Well.. it was hard to pin point wher-“

“A German Fighter Pilots uniform that did belong back in World War 1.”

“Yes.. what was strange was not only the wreckage that was found at the scene.. but also.. it just appeared out of no where. Nobody saw anything in the sky that day, and again, it had been 50+ years since that airstrip was used. So, we immediately sent in a team to extract everything before the.. other.. officials were able to take them. We sent Steve here after he was airlifted out of there, and he’s been here since. For the past year, We’ve been tending to him, making sure that he.. well lived..”

“Why did you not contact us? If something as strange as that appears, we have a right to kn-“

“We didn’t contact you for a reason Diana. When we looked up Steve’s records, a picture popped up. Him, and a group, and you were in it. We did not want your past emotions to dictate how you felt about the situation, and possibly mess up something that we were keeping under control.”

“You spoke earlier of him being the one causing problems? What kind of problems? When did they start?”

“They started a few days after he arrived. We had a few men that worked for the higher up people come down and make sure that what we were doing wasn’t going to cause any kind of problem. One of the men stayed a little longer than the others, but we never figured out why. After they visited some staff who were looking after Steve started to act different. More Aggressive, agitated.. some even lashing out at each other. But, quite recently his brains activity has increased to dangerous levels, and we believe that it’s connected to how the staff has been acting.”

“How could those two be connected? And Who visited this facility when Steve arrived?”

“They did not specify who they actually were, only that they worked for someone who was higher up than us. And, how were they connected? Whenever his brain levels spiked, the staff acted different. Just only two days ago, his levels spiked higher than they had before and we had to restrain a group of staff members before a large brawl broke out.”

Wait? Two days ago? That was when.. when Diana had the dream with Steve.. the one where they danced. Diana paused for a moment, thinking back to the night when she had one of the greatest dreams that she’s had in a while.. one that she would never forgot. But, she then began to wonder if Steve was having them, if they were connected some how. But, that doesn’t seem right.. right? No.. that’s not possible. Diana glanced towards Bruce wondering if he had any input on what was going on, and when watching him, he obviously did. But, Bruce only wanted to do one thing at that moment in time, so he spoke

“Is he awake now?”

“Yes, he regained consciousness a few hours ago.”

“Then let’s see him.”

Amanda opened her mouth to protest Bruce’s request, but she knew that it was going to be tough to stop the both of them. She glanced over towards the two armed guards standing next to Steve’s door, and they looked at her. She gave a small nod and the guard standing on the right pulled out a key card, and slipped it into a small reader that was attached to the door, and was connected to the lock. As he was doing this, Diana stepped forward and began walking towards the door, clutching her shield in her left hand with a death tight kind of grip. Bruce followed behind her, with Waller walking next to him, and of course the two of them were silent. He held the card there for a good few seconds before a small click was heard, unlocking the door. The guard then pushed it inward opening up the rook that Steve was supposed to be in. Diana stepped in first, and her eyes immediately went to the man sitting on the hospital bed with his back against the group. He was wearing something different then before; He was now wearing a white T-shirt, and a pair of gray sweatpants that had been left by one of the nurses. Diana scanned his entire body as she stood slightly in front of the doorway, a lump beginning to form in her throat. From the light against Steve, his hair looked damp, and some strands of hair fell in front of his face, and his T-shirt seemed to be slightly sticking to his back. 

Steve was looking down at this pamphlet type thing that was on his hospital bedside table, and a black remote was placed on top of it. At first he was confused, and well honestly he still is. His eyes drifted down the long list of numbers, and words next to them. Steve wasn’t familiar with everything around him, if anything nothing looked normal to him.. well besides the people who he’s met. His eyes drifted across the paper, as small droplets or water fell onto the plastic texture of the paper from his hair. It nearly took Steve 30 minutes to just try and figure out how to work the shower without breaking it, but after he figured it out, it was smooth sailing from there. In his right hand was the black remote filled with different buttons that did different things, and in his left was the small pamphlet. Steve didn’t hear the door open, and he didn’t hear Diana or the others walk into the room, but he caught movement through the reflection of the large window in front of him. Steve looked up, and over his shoulder to see a group of strangers, and Amanda Waller standing there, and well.. he might take back what he said about the people he met were normal. His eyes locked with the Lady who stood in front of them, and she was.. wait... she was the one who saved metropolis from that monster! But.. there was another.. He also saved everyone! But.. why were they here? To see him?

Diana watched as Steve read the paper in his hand, staying quiet as the others stepped into the room, Bruce standing over her back right shoulder. She gripped the strap of her shield tighter than she was before when Steve finally moved after seeing them, and she guessed it was either the sound of them walking in, or the reflection from the giant window that was in Steve’s room. Well, at least they gave him a nice view of the city.. at least. When Steve finally looked over his shoulder, she actually noticed that he actually had a stubble, not really a beard, but something that was close to it. Diana’s eyes met with his, her heart beginning to race waiting for a reaction from Steve, from Bruce, from anyone.. But, the room was deathly silent. What Diana saw was a man who looked confused, a man who didn’t know what was going on, or what life time he was in. Confusion filled Steve’s mind, as he gripped the remote tightly in his right hand. Diana didn’t know what to do, it seemed as if.. Steve didn’t know who she was.. was this true? The Lump in Diana’s throat swelled as the seconds ticked away. She needed to hear him speak, to know for certain that it was actually the man who left her a century ago in a ball of fire, so she spoke, one word.

“Steve..?”

“U-uh.. I- Yeah.. I’m Steve.”

He paused for a long moment 

“Aren’t you the people... who s-saved everyone from that monster.. or whatever that thing.. was..?”

Diana felt as if her heart had just shattered.. it sounded like him, a lot like him.. it looked like him, well besides the beard.. it was Steve. But, why did it seem he only Remembered one thing that happened recently.. and not her name? A small frown began to form on her face, and Steve noticed. In response, he tilted his head slightly towards the right, with his brow raised still confused on why these people were in here, and what they could possibly want. But.. why was the Lady frowning? Had He done something to upset her? Had she heard bad news before walking in? Diana looked over at Waller as her frown disappeared from her face, trying to see if Waller knew what was going on, but she simply shook her head slowly and shrugged her shoulders. Diana then looked back at Bruce as she felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes, and Bruce knew that he needed to step in before Diana began to cry or something else bad may happen. So, it was Bruce’s time to start asking some simple questions to Steve, either way he was going to find out what went on, and Steve was coming with them. Bruce looked over at Waller, and raised a brow, and Waller seemed to know what he was asking for; some privacy for the three Of them. She reluctantly walked out with the guards, and shut the door behind her. Bruce then stepped out Diana, and pulled his Cowl off from his face, revealing his face to Steve as he sat next to Steve on a chair that was placed beside the bed

“Steve, do you know where you are?

“Uh... Amanda told me that is was some kind of.. Facility.. of an agency?”

“Yes, something like that. Do you know what happened before now?”

“N-no.. I don’t. I just.. remember waking up here.. well, they stuck me with something that like... knocked me out, and then I woke up here.. again..”

Both Bruce and Diana raised a brow 

“They sedated you?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s what you call it.”

“Why did they sedate you?”

Steve looked up at Bruce with a blank expression on his face... almost completely emotionless, as if it wasn’t really him

“I guess, I caused a little ruckus..”

“Amanda did say you were causing some problems when you first woke up. You mentioned when we first walked in here that you remembered us fighting a monster.”

“Yeah, But.. it wasn’t just you two. There was another, a man in a blue suit with a red cape. What did everyone call him? Superman?”

Bruce paused for a moment a little shocked that he knew about Clark when he obviously wasn’t supposed to. Bruce looked over his shoulder towards Diana to see how she was doing, and she looked better than before, but Bruce could see hurt in her eyes.. shock.. disbelief in what she was seeing and hearing. Bruce looked back at Steve who was now looking out the window, a little emotion showing on his face, He was confused... Bruce rose a brow as Steve looked over at him with that look larger than ever 

“Yes, everyone did call him Superman. I’m guessing you know what happened to him during the battle?”

Steve gave a small nod 

“Do you remember anything else? In the Past?”

Steve gave another small nod 

“How much?”

“Everything...”

“Everything of what? Your life before the coma?”

Steve shook his head

“Then.. what do you mean by everything?”

“I mean, everything. That happened.. across the world.. I don’t remember what happened to me.. but, I remember what happened to everybody.”

A large chill went down Diana’s spine as she heard Steve speak, did he really mean everything? Was there a reason to why Steve only remembers those kinds of things, but not her, or Etta, Or Chief, or the others that went into battle with him? Why? Wait.. Diana blinked as she looked between Steve and Bruce, slowly starting to connect all of the dots, and somethings actually began to make sense. Out of all the years that she was on the island, and now off of it, she’s never had a conflict with The God Of Death; Hades. Of course he would have something to do with this.. but, Diana knew he wasn’t the only God involved. When it’s something as big as this, there would most likely be multiple. She looked back over at Bruce, and walked towards him, placing her free hand on his shoulder, and Bruce knew what she meant, she needed to talk, to explain what might be the root of this problem. Bruce looked over his shoulder at Diana, giving a small nod of his head before turning back towards Steve before speaking a small statement 

“We’ll be back soon, Steve. It won’t be long.”

Steve replied with a small nod, as Bruce stood up from his chair, and pulled his cowl back on over his face before following Diana out of the room, and Into the larger one where Amanda, and the others were waiting to see what was going on. When they stepped out, and closed the door behind them, Amanda approached them with a brow raised silently questioning the two of them about what went on behind that closed door. Both Bruce, and Diana knew that Diana would be the best to explain the situation that was currently going on, or well unfolding in front of them. Diana looked at Amanda, and Amanda looked at her with an expectant look on her face, and Waller’s patience was running thin after what’s been going on for the past few hours. Diana, let out a small breath loosening the grip on her shield before opening her mouth to explain everything 

“Steve.. has Amnesia, but it’s.. different..”

“How could it be different?”

“He can’t remember what happened to him, what could’ve caused him to end up in this situation, he doesn’t remember his past life.. but, he remembers others past lives. He said he remembered everything of everyone. We don’t know exactly what he remembers, but this isn’t the work of injures damaging his brain in some.. weird way.”

“Are you saying that this is the work of possible gods in the sky?”

“Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. The only God who is able to not only wipe someone of their memories, and replace them with people who lived before... and bring them back to life, Is The God of Death; Hades.”

“Hades? You mean the one in mythological books? He’s got the big role in this?”

“Yes.. well.. sort of. He isn’t the only one who could be involved. There could be more.. although I do not know exactly who else might be involved. But, it explains the energy that’s causing your Staff Members to act out of order, or differently. But, even the gods magic can have flaws, not all of them are perfect. When it comes to someone being resurrected in this sort of circumstance, there are ways that can trigger their memory to return to them. It’s like... jogging their memory, but with sort of more intensity.”

Amanda knew full well what they both were going to ask, and she was prepared to say No to both of them, but she knew that either way they were going to end up with Steve in any sort of fashion. She was also prepared to say Yes, to avoid the conflict that could happen in the future. She wasn’t well informed when it came to the Greek Gods, she knew that Diana was the closest thing that Steve could use to have a better outcome. Steve was more likely to have a better outcome with Diana and Bruce, rather than with Her, and her team. She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of ways that she could hash out a deal with the two of them, to keep her in this. When she thought of something, she opened her eyes and looked between the both of them 

“If, you are wanting to take Steve with you, all that I Ask is that when there is any progress you notify me, and tell me everything. And, whenever he if fully capable to socializing and getting things done, you bring him back here, because I have a good idea of what he could do during the day.”

Bruce and Diana looked at each other, Diana finally cracking a small smile and hope filling her eyes, and well.. Bruce still having the same old look he normally gives. But, on the inside he was Glad that Steve would now be in proper care of the two of them. Bruce bit the lower bit of his lip pondering Waller’s offer, and he knew it would be hard to change the conditions she gave, and Diana thought the same thing. He looked back towards the room where Steve was staying, then back at Waller. Both him and Diana could provide better conditions, and they planned on it. Bruce looked back at Waller, and gave a small nod agreeing with the terms 

“Fine, but we don’t want any agents following us whenever we are out of here. The only time you get to be near him is whenever he is here.”

“You have yourself a deal. You can take him now or tomorrow morning.”

Diana already knew what she was going to do, she turned and walked towards the door, and Bruce followed behind her. Of course they were going to pack him some clothes, but instead of staying with Diana, Steve needed to stay with Bruce in order to make sure he has a safe recovery, and Bruce has the technology to provide this. Diana stopped at the door hesitating for a brief moment outside of Steve’s room.. she blinked still trying to get used to this.. just like Steve was getting used to everything (But, obviously on a different scale). She knew she couldn’t force anything on him.. she needed to be slow, she needed to make sure she wouldn’t push anything on him that could set his memory back potentially making it worse. Bruce, on the other hand wanted to get Steve out of there, now. The Guard that had the key card opened the door, with the key card, and it swung open showing Steve again, pointing the remote at the tv pressing different buttons, and watching as the screen switch channels. Steve then looked over at Bruce as he stepped in, and watched as Diana followed in behind him, and Bruce spoke 

“You’re coming with us.”


	10. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally gets to leave the places he’s apparenlty spent a year in, but he’s still lost. Both Diana, and Bruce are willing to help him, and to recouperate his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next few chapters I’m gonna have more Bruce and Diana recruiting, and small snipits of Steve getting used to everything, and Him recalling everything (Most likely some PTSD) and him trying to get his memory back. The posting schedule might get slow, because schools ramping up for me, but late December is when Steve could get his memory back. Oh, and I’m already thinking of a Christmas Chapter ;)))

It didn’t take them long to get Steve packed, and ready to leave. Then again, Steve really didn’t have anything to pack; all he had were the clothes he had put on after his shower, and an extra pair of sweat pants that the nurses had folded and left on a table that was up against the right side of his wall. Water still dripped down the back of Steve’s neck continuing to wet his t-shirt. He couldn’t find anything else that he could change into. A few small strands of hair stuck to the front of his forehead as his eyes drifted across the room still trying his best to get used to everything that was going on. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be afraid of the two strangers who showed up, because all he knew was that these people were different.. The Man dressed as a bat seemed pretty smart, and intimidating. The Female.. boy was she very- very- very- beautiful. She could.. fly.. she could hit really really hard, and she seemed skilled in all kinds of combat, and all kinds of combat styles. At least.. thats what he saw when it came to those two fighting Dooms Day. Steve also remembered the Man who sacrificed himself to help save everyone while killing the monster. Superman and Diana seemed very alike in a few ways.. even though he knew nothing about the two of them.. they just seemed (in a small sense) the same.

 

Steve looked over at the open door, and saw the back of Diana. She stood with pride, with power, with confidence. He held onto the bag of his belongings, and gripped it slightly thoughts running through his mind.. questions that wouldn’t leave.. ones that he needed answered. And, Diana seemed that she’s had a long time of experience, that she’s seen some things, and that she knows a lot of things. So, would she have the answers to Steve’s questions? Steve hoped so. He began to walk towards Her as Diana continued to stand silent with her shield being held by her left hand. When Steve approached from behind, Diana almost jumped being startled by him suddenly just being there.. it was weird seeing him. Steve looked lost, and confused in his eyes, and Steve was very- very- very lost and confused. Steve stood there for a moment, looking down at his bag unsure of how he should well.. talk to her. God, he felt a little embarrassed, and Diana could see that as she looked over at him.Steve cleared his throat before speaking

 

“So... I know you know my name, and all, but what’s yours?”

 

Diana smiled a little when Steve asked her the question, it was really.. nice to hear him speak.. but.. there was this haunting feeling in her mind as Steve stood in front of her clutching the little to no belongings he had in his hand

 

“My name is Diana Prince. How are you feeling Steven?”

 

“I’m.. well.. I fell lost in some weird sort of way. It’s kinda hard to explain that.. but.. e-everything feels different.. or well, I feel different.. like I don’t really belong here."

 

Diana swallowed hard, her heart was starting to beat a little faster than it was before. She really didn’t know how to respond to Steve’s statement that He didn’t belong there, because In a few weird ways.. it was true. He died back in 1917, in the plane that disappeared into the clouds. Diana hated thinking this kind of way, but Steve should be dead, he shouldn’t be here standing next to her, breathing and speaking. Diana pondered for a response, and she remembered that she was once in Steve’s position, lost and confused in ‘Mans World’ and Steve was there for her.. so, she needed to be there for him

 

“I do know how you feel, Steven. I have felt lost before, confused about everything and everyone around me. But, that was a while ago.. a long time I must say. I had someone help me along the way, to show me what everything was about.”

 

“Who was he?”

 

Diana felt like she could possibly start crying in front of Steve, tears even started to well up in her eyes and she was holding them back as best as she could

 

“Should.. should I have not asked that Diana?”

 

“Oh, no.. it’s fine. He was a wonderful man, one who made me feel safe. We met under some interesting circumstances. He was always by my side, there to comfort me.. to make me feel safe. He had.. my back on almost everything we did together.”

 

“He sounds like a great man..”

 

“He was a really good man.”

 

Steve knew by the way Diana spoke of him, that they were indeed close and the tone of her voice meant that he was obviously not alive, and he decided not ask anymore questions on the man, even though the man was him

 

“Who was the other man that fought along you.. against that.. thing? The one in the blue and red..?”

 

Diana paused for a moment, remembering that Steve could only remember the fight with Her, Bruce, and Clark. Or well, that was the only thing that Steve had of Diana. She glanced over at Bruce, who was speaking with Waller, and who seemed like the second in command about the arrangements with Steve leaving, and pondering what to say. There were obviously a lot to say about Clark, some good, some bad. Should she be direct with him, or sugar coat some things? He has been through a lot.

 

“That man was known as Superman to most. To us.. He was Clark.. or, Kal-El. He was also a great man.. although he wasn’t what some people would want here, or wanted here. Some didn’t see as trustworthy because.. of how powerful he was. Others liked having him as someone who they wanted to protect them.”

 

“What did.. what did you see him as?”

 

“I saw him.. as an Ally. Someone who could help everyone in great ways. A friend that helped out in many ways. I do miss him, things feel different without Clark around, the balance could have shifted, but we won’t know until later on.”

 

Steve nodded slightly before looking out into the giant room that they were standing in, a small frown appearing on his face as his eyes drifted across the room surveying everyone that was in there. Diana could tell that his mind was clouded with doubt, and sadness, it showed in his eyes. Diana wasn’t sure what to do, she didn’t want to push on anything that could further him into the depths of memory loss (Amnesia). She wanted to speak to him, she wanted to hug him, comfort him, but.. she couldn’t.

 

“I don’t really want to know what’s going on, and it’s kind of scary. Everything.. everything seems wrong. I know I said this earlier, but it feels like I shouldn’t be here. Nothing seems familiar.. everything seems new.”

 

Steve paused for a moment, and looked over at Diana locking eyes with her. And, when he did.. he felt safe.. comfort, and his heart may have skipped a beat or two.

 

“I don’t remember what happened to me. I don’t remember that I had gotten into a plane crash like they said I did. I don’t remember any of it, but for some reason I remember everything that happened.. like a century ago to now. And I don’t know why.

 

“Do not worry Steven, we will figure this out. And, hopefully get your memory back.

 

Diana smiled, and meant the smile. Her eyes stayed locked with his, her heart still beating a fast pace, faster than normal as a small lump began to form in the back of her throat. She knew that they were going to get his memory back, it was only going to be a matter of time, and she would be by Steve’s side, like He was with her. She broke the gaze with Steve when she noticed Bruce walking over with a small scowl on his face.. nothing new. She raised a brow silently asking if everything was good, and he gave a small nod as an answer, and that seemed to allow some stress to leave her body.. some, but not a lot. Bruce stopped in front of the two letting out a short and small sigh before speaking to the both of them

 

“Everything is set for Steve to come back with us. Like Waller said before, they will be given updates if anything good or bad has happened. Steve will be staying at the Manor for a few weeks while he gets used to everything, and I can provide what he needs.. as long as it’s reasonable. And, during that time we can try and recuperate his memory as best as we can during that time.”

 

Bruce looked over his left shoulder seeing a group of agents walking towards them to escort them out of the building, and Steve looked over at the group unsure of the whole situation. Bruce looked over towards Steve, and placed the palm of his hand on his shoulder, and leaned in whispering something into his ear, but it was just him basically saying to go ahead and stand with the group, and that’s what Steve did. As Steve walked over to the group of agents, Bruce stepped towards Diana and looked down at her for a moment before speaking in a low tone voice

 

“Whenever it’s time to try and recover his memory, I will tell you, so you can be there. When we get back to the manor, I am going to leave, so I can meet with someone on those files that You read. Alfred will take care of him from there.. or for the rest of the night, and morning.”

 

“Thank you, Bruce. I really do appreciate this.”

 

Bruce gave a simple nod in response before turning back towards the group of Agents and Steve who were standing there and waiting for them. He began to walk towards them with his arms at his side, and Diana following behind silently gripping the handle of her shield tight, but not tight enough to break the strap. The Agents turned, and walked on the side of them as Bruce held up his rights arm and flicked up a cover on his gauntlet and the screen beamed with a low light. He pressed his pointer and middle finger on the screen, and drag it to the right slightly causing a display screen to pull up. He pressed on the lower button that popped up and the screen turned off immediately after that as they approached the exit doors.

 

Steve continued to walk, keeping his eyes forward watching as two of the agents opened the doors, and stepping out to find a giant black war machine type car waiting for them, with two of the front doors open, and the front lights beaming brightly. He raised a brow looking at all of the electronics (that he could see) that were at the front of the BatMobile. He was kind of surprised to see what was in there, He glanced over at Bruce who was behind him with his brow still raised, and Bruce only gave a small nod in return. So, Steve stepped off the curb into the parking lot, and walked over towards the BatMobile, stopping next to it waiting patiently for Bruce to come. Bruce looked over at Diana for a moment before following being Steve looking at him for a moment before stepping around him, and into the BatMobile. So, Steve did the same stepping up, and into the BatMobile, and sat down in a seat that was behind Bruce’s. Before the doors had shut, Steve looked over to where Diana was last standing, locking eyes with her one last time, and smiling a little, and she smiled back for a brief moment as the doors closed, and Steve could no longer see her. His eyes then moved forward as Bruce flicked three switches upwards, and two down causing the engine to rev, quite loud actually even from the inside.

 

Bruce then turned a small dial, causing a small jerk to happen, the revving get louder, and he then pressed a small button causing them to shoot forward, Bruce quickly and calmly turning right driving through the parking lot, and down the long wavy road that lead back towards the City, but Bruce for now was going to avoid attracting attention from the GCPD, or any civilians. Bruce had a back road into the BatCave that wasn’t far from where they were, so it wouldn’t be long. Steve sat back against his chair, his eyes glancing around at all of the things around him. He couldn’t even figure out how to use a Damn TV correctly, lord was this getting confusing for Steve to even comprehend. He let out a soft sigh as his mind went through everything that happened today, from the morning of getting dosed with whatever that caused him to go unconscious, to waking up hours later to get told that he had gotten in a terrible accident that he didn’t even remember, to meeting Bruce and Diana. And Boy... was Diana quite beautiful. And, Steve meant Beautiful Beautiful. She looked... almost Angel like.. yeah.. that sounds right. She was.. as beautiful as an Angel.. maybe even prettier. Steve was cut from his thoughts when they hit a small bump in the dirt road, and were suddenly dipping downwards towards the ground, and then another bump, and they were now driving normally.

 

Steve didn’t say a word as they seemed to have driven down a stretch of road that was lined with street lamps on either side of them, due to the reflection that kept popping in through the tinted windows. Slowly, they came to a halt, and the roof shifted slightly, before lifting itself up, and backwards revealing The BatCave to sleep, and Holy Hell did it look amazing. He loosened the grip of the bag of clothes that he had as his eyes scanned over all of the electronics, gadgets, other Suits, other Vehicles that seemed to be both on Display, but put away safely. The electronics both confused, and dazzled Steve; Seeing a large computer ahead of them with.. a pretty big screen, and it looked more advanced than the stuff that was in the A.R.G.U.S Facility, and the other machines that were sectioned off, and placed into certain groups looked like they all did different things that benefited each other in some sort of way. Steve saw a large wall type structure that had different gadgets attached to it; Grapple Guns, Different type of Batarangs (But to Steve they looked like Boomerang type Objects), Different Types Of Grenades that were placed into these small distributing cyclometer type devices (Freeze Grenade, Smoke Grenade, Flash, Stun, Etc.), Rebreathers (So he can breathe under water), Smoke Pellets, and many more things

 

Steve slowly pushed himself out of his seat as Bruce slid out of the BatMobile in silence as a man approached Bruce with a brow raised, glancing over at Steve. They seemed to be having a private conversation between the two, and Steve knew not to listen in, so he didn’t. He, also got out of the BatMobile, but just a little bit slower to avoid possibly falling or slipping. As he landed on the clean slated floors of the BatCave, he looked over at the Man that Bruce was speaking with, and the man looked at him with a curious expression. That Man was Alfred, someone close to Bruce. Alfred stepped away from Bruce, and walked over to Steve. He reached out a hand towards Steve, and looked down at the bag that Steve was holding. It took Steve a Moment to realize what he was asking for. He looked at Alfred before handing him the bag, and giving a polite smile

 

“Thank You.”

 

“You’re Welcome, Mr. Trevor. Now, we must go, so I can show you where you will he staying. Master Bruce still has some work to do, so its best that we leave him to it. Follow me.”

 

Steve nodded and followed behind Alfred to a large elevator that would go up into the Manor it’s self. As they stepped in, and faced where they once were, Steve looked over at Bruce who was walking back to his BatMobile, jumping in and the top closing in like it had before back at the Manor. And, just like before the headlights flashed on, and the engine revved louder (and it was probably because they were in a slightly enclosed space). The floor below the vehicle started to shift, and turn it towards where they had just entered. When the BatMobile faced away from them, and as the elevator doors were closing the back burners flared as the BatMobile sped off down the long road/Run-way. The doors shut with a click, and the two were immediately sent upwards through the ground, and up to the large Manor that waited for the two of them. But for Bruce, he wouldn’t be back at home for a while, because the next Stop for him was...

 

****

 

_**Starling City...** _

 

It was quiet, surprisingly, and thankfully Bruce wouldn’t have to worry about getting settled in, because Alfred had it taken care of or was currently getting it taken care of. The Robin Hood Of Starling City always stayed in the back of his mind when he first started to appear on Cameras, Photos, and seen by people who walk the streets, and well of course the criminals who he’s stopped. Since he’s been spotted by people, Bruce has kept an eye on him, studying his nightly routine, and when and what time he goes on his Nightly Patrol. He’s been meaning to stop by the City (As some would say) and Speak with the mercenary/protector, and now that Bruce has found out he’s been under Waller’s Radar, and that apparently he’s got a new Protege that dawns the color Red when seen, it’s given him two more reasons to meet with him (Sooner). Bruce stood on the edge of a tall building near the center of where most of the crime had happened, his eyes scanning the streets through his cowl as the wind blew against his cape. Occasionally, there would be two or three cars that would pass by, and a group of people who would walk by and disappear around the corner.

 

He knew that someone was around him, staying with interest, and likely staying hidden in fear, or doubt whether or not they should approach. Bruce debated on saying something to try and draw them out, but he wasn’t sure exactly who this individual was, so it could’ve been The Green Arrow, The Protege, or it could’ve been someone completely different that hasn’t been under Bruce’s Radar. He heard a small shift in their feet coming from behind, and towards the right of him, using his peripheral vision to spot the end of a bow sticking out from the shadows, but that’s all that he could see from there. He heard another step, and watched the figure shift more than he had before, and then another suddenly the figure stepped completely out revealing The Robin Hood himself, and he didn’t really seem happy to see Bruce in his City.

 

“Should I ask why The Bat is in My City, when he should be in Gotham? Did someone you were chasing after come into Starling? Or do you just like the view?”

 

“The View is pleasant, but that’s not why I am here.”

 

Bruce said turning completely around to face The Modern Robin Hood, stepping away from the edge as he did

 

“I am here to talk to you. Recently Me and.. an Ally have found information that you are being monitored by a group of people who could be considered more powerful than our government.”

 

“Really wouldn’t surprise me that someone would be watching us, even though we are protecting this city.”

 

Bruce paused for a moment raising a brow under his cowl before continuing

 

“You’ve been on their radar for a while, not only because of your marksmanship, your ability to take down people in the blink of an eye.. and the fact that you’ve gotten a new protege.”

 

“Ah, Yes. He’s been doing great recently, Almost as good as me, and I think that he could be better in the future. But, it seems that his mood has been shifting a lot.. don’t really know why.”

 

“I am not here to talk about your Prote-“

 

“His name is Arsenal, well.. he calls himself that.”

 

Bruce’s expression quickly turned into a scowl over the fact of being interrupted. He was here to talk business, and offer him something, but it appears that Green Arrows Mind was other places

 

“I am not here to talk about.. Arsenal. I am here to talk to you about something you could be apart o-“

 

“Let me guess, a team of some sorts. With you, and whoever your Ally is?”

 

“Yes, a Team. But, it won’t be just us three. There are others out there, in cities just like this.. or an ocean.. or two. Who have the abilities that could help out around the crime that has been increasing in the.. last year..”

 

“Oh yeah? Like who?”

 

“You will meet the others in due time, whenever they are all here. All I need to know, is if you will be apart of it. We need someone like you, with your eyes, it will really help out in the long run.”

 

Oliver smirked a little, The Bat Of Gotham asking for His help? Well, he never believed this would happen. He knew Bruce saw the smirk, and then came the scowl again, well.. better not test his patience to much

 

“Alright, I’m in. Knowing you, you probably have a way of contacting me, So I’ll see you then.”

 

And, Just like that, Oliver drew a grapple Arrow, knotched it, fired, and disappeared as he jumped over the edge, and swung away through slightly smaller buildings and into the night. And, Yeah, Oliver was right. Bruce did have a few ways to contact him, and he would once the others were with them. He watched as the Archer swung away, and into the darkness, before looking down at his right gauntlet, tapping it twice causing lights to flash in the alley below them, and a large rumble to be heard, and the roof of the BatMobile moved up, and backwards allowing his seat to be shown. Bruce walked over to the side of the building pausing before stepping off, and landing in the BatMobile with a small thud in his seat. As the roof began to close overhead, Bruce was already thinking of the next person to go and visit, and who Diana could go and visit. Bruce quickly peeled out of the Alleyway in silence, tearing down the street, then turning down a more secluded road, following it for a few short minutes

 

****

 

_**Wake Up Vic... Wake Up!** _

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
